Post EW Fic 1: L'Envie
by Calamithy
Summary: Duo a oublié ses rêves et n'a plus envie de rien. Heero lui donnera til l'envie d'avoir envie? Vous avez envie de le savoir hein? Version intégrale retravaillée en ligne.
1. Qu'on me donne l'obscurité

**Disclaimers : Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées. "L'envie" est à Jean-jacques Goldman et interprété par Johnny Hallyday.**

**Genre** : songfic, one-shot en 2 parties publié en une fois. POV de Duo dans la majorité de la première partie, puis Heero arrive donc discussion. Et semi UA parce que certains événements relatés sont issus de mon imagination

**Rating : PG 13 ici et R de chez R dans le prochain.**

**Avertissements** : ici pas grand-chose, ds la seconde partie il y a un lemon particulier, pour un contexte particulier. **Par pitié, lisez les avertissements** parce que je n'avertis pas à la légère et je ne veux pas que vous ayez de mauvaises surprises.

**Couple **: 1x2 dans la dernière partie

**Remerciements** : à toutes celles qui ont pris le tps de me laisser un mot : merci beaucoup !

* * *

**Précisions : **les persos ici ont 25 ans. Duo n'est pas suicidaire contrairement aux apparences et ne recherche pas Heero pour le tirer du trou – où il n'est pas d'ailleurs. 

Heero ne s'attend pas du tout à la tournure que vont prendre les événements entre eux deux.

**

* * *

**

**L'envie**

¤

**AC 205, QG des Preventers, bureau du Colonel Maxwell**

J'ai 25 ans et je suis Colonel chez les Preventers.

Je suis au top.

Je suis reconnu.

Je ne suis plus le gamin rachitique des rues de L2, je ne suis plus un voleur de Gundam. Je ne suis plus un terroriste.

Je ne suis même pas un ex.

Je suis Duo Maxwell.

Je ne suis plus (suivre)

Et je ne suis plus (être)

Et vous savez quoi ?

Je m'en fous…

¤

**_Qu'on me donne l'obscurité, puis la lumière_**

J'ai tellement été dans le noir que je peux m'y mouvoir, telle une ombre.

J'ai tellement connu la lumière que je peux m'y cacher.

Ma vie a toujours été tel un interrupteur :

On

**Solo**

Off

**Rest In Peace**

On

**Père**** Maxwell, Sœur Helen**

Off

**Rest**** in Peace**

Apparemment il y a eu court-circuit.

Je vis en pilote automatique

car l'ampoule a grillé.

Ironique non ?

Moi que l'on a si souvent traité de fou…

Depuis que je suis sous le feu des projecteurs,

depuis que mon identité est publique,

depuis que je ne suis plus « Duo », mais « Colonel Maxwell » ou « Monsieur Maxwell »

je ne suis plus moi-même.

Je ne sais plus qui je suis.

Je ne sais plus.

Je ne suis plus.

Et vous savez quoi ?

Je m'en fous…

¤

**_Qu'on me donne la faim, la soif, puis un festin._**

J'ai connu la famine.

J'ai connu l'opulence.

Je la connais encore,

mais je ne me connais plus.

Je ne me reconnais plus.

J'ai le même visage, en plus adulte.

J'ai les mêmes yeux cobalt, "envoûtant" diront certains.

J'ai toujours la même natte, qui m'arrive aux genoux aujourd'hui.

J'ai toujours mes camarades, mes amis.

Mais je suis bien plus grand.

Je ne suis plus un enfant

et je ne m'appartiens plus.

Mais me suis-je appartenu un jour ?

¤

Aujourd'hui, je suis une personnalité publique, dédiée au peuple,

àson bonheur.

« I run, I hide but I never lie »

Mais à force de se cacher de soi même,

on finit par s'y perdre

et par se perdre surtout.

Tous se targuent de savoir ce qu'il y a sous le masque.

S'ils me connaissaient vraiment, ils sauraient qu'il n'y a rien,

plus rien,

Si ce n'est peut-être…

Un autre masque.

Si je ne me connais pas moi-même,

comment qui que ce soit peut me connaître ?

Et quel est l'intérêt surtout ?

J'ai 25 ans et je suis blasé.

Je vis sans vivre.

Je meurs sans mourir.

Et surtout…

Je m'en fous.

¤

**_Qu'on m'enlève ce qui est vain et secondaire_**

Me voilà dans un grand bureau.

Grand standing.

Avec une grande baie vitrée.

Un grand fauteuil de cuir.

Un grand portrait en pied de la Présidente Peacecraft.

Un petit cadre avec une photo de mes amis.

Nous avons tous le même bureau.

Tous la même existence

àpeu de choses près.

01,02,03,04,05, Shaman et Marquise

13, bah la roue a tourné

du mauvais côté.

Pas de chance.

¤

Nous avons toujours été des numéros

du loto qu'est la vie,

ou plutôt ce qu'ils ont fait de nos vies.

Nous n'avions aucune chance de décrocher le gros lot.

Dés le départ les dés étaient pipés.

Nous le savions tous. Mais nous avons espéré un miracle.

Quoi que l'on puisse en dire,

aussi doué fussions-nous,

quelque furent nos qualités

empathie,

force surhumaine et piratage,

agilité,

pilotage et assassinat,

escrime,

Nous n'étions que des gosses

ni plus,

ni moins.

On nous avait pris notre propre essence

et quand la guerre s'est terminée,

on nous a dit de nous estimer heureux,

mais pas de nous estimer tout court.

En fait nous étions estimés :

5 contre 1 que nous mourrions tous avant la fin de la guerre

pour la paix.

Ils nous avaient sous estimés

et mésestimés

mais jamais estimés

ànotre juste valeur

Juste ?

Valeur ?

Deux inconnues.

Mais à quoi bon ? Comment peut-on estimer une vie humaine

quand on se permet d'ôter des vies ?

Il était beaucoup plus facile d'endosser le rôle d'une entité pour tuer.

Il n'était pas pour autant facile de tuer.

Je suis une poupée russe…

Vide.

Otez-moi le bureau, la gloire, le prestige.

Otez-moi ce qui fait mais _n'est_ pas ma vie

et il ne restera que moi

et mes masques

et vous savez quoi ?

Oui, je pense que vous le savez depuis le temps…

**_Pour que je retrouve le prix de la vie, enfin._**

¤

**_Qu'on me donne la peine, pour que j'aime dormir_**

Je ne dors plus depuis des années

« du sommeil du juste ? » Pour quelle justice ?

J'ai tellement souffert que la souffrance m'est devenue familière

et étrangère, car je ne la ressens plus.

Je ne ressens plus rien.

J'ai des aventures, hommes, femmes,

certains s'attachent… et je m'en fous.

Je n'ai goût à rien.

Trop de goût tue le goût.

En me donnant ce que j'ai soi-disant toujours souhaité,

on m'a fait mijoter

puis tuer à feu doux.

A petit feu

la guerre m'a vu naître.

La paix m'a tué

ou peut-être me suis-je laissé mourir…

Mais quelle importance ? Ce n'est que moi.

Les pilotes n'étaient que du bétail,

nos vies inutiles car outrageusement sacrifiées

comme nos rêves si nous en avions.

Notre idéal –si idéal- mais en aucun cas subjectif

car on nous a tous donné le même…

On a été conditionné

On nous a tous fait croire que ce serait mieux sans ces atrocités,

sachant que c'étaient ces mêmes atrocités qui nous donnaient cette flamme…

**_Qu'on me donne le froid pour que j'aime la flamme._**

¤

… Sachant que nous avions 1 chance sur 1000 de vivre assez longtemps pour voir

cet idéal.

Maintenant que je vis ce pseudo idéal,

je me dis qu'"idéal" est bien son nom

car idée ne signifie pas réalité.

Ma réalité est mortuaire.

Je m'enterre dans ma propre existence

à proprement parler.

Pour celui qui se prétendait dieu de la mort

C'est une ironie…

mortelle.

Vivre et se laisser mourir pour le dieu de la mort ?

C'est une plaisanterie… idéale

J'en rirais presque.

Si je savais comment faire

Mais le pire…

C'est que je m'en fous.

Je constate et je ne fais rien pour changer

Je me laisse aller, voguer

**_Pour que j'aime ma terre, qu'on me donne l'exil  
_**Où j'échouerais ? Peu importe

Peu importe…

¤

**_Et qu'on m'enferme un an pour rêver à des femmes._**

Cette chanson me fait rire,

me fait quelque chose tout du moins.

C'est une chanson française qui me correspond si bien, merci de m'avoir après cette langue, Trowa.

Je l'écoute depuis tout à l'heure.

Et je réfléchis.

Elle correspond tellement bien à ma vie…

Mais hélas…

Même si on m'enfermait je ne rêverais à rien.

Je n'ai plus de rêves puisque l'idéal s'est produit…

Non ?

Je suis si enfermé en moi-même

et je n'ai pas de clés.

Je ne sais même pas s'il y a une serrure,

si je suis bien enfermé de l'intérieur.

Je connais l'enfermement de soi

et je ne rêve à rien.

Le jour où Heero est venu me délivrer – ou tout du moins m'éliminer –

Il aurait du m'achever.

En y repensant bien, en me laissant la vie sauve,

c'est ce qu'il a fait.

Il m'a délivré…et je me suis encore plus enfermé

dans mon personnage.

Je lui ai dit que c'était ma destinée de mourir de sa main.

Je n'ai jamais autant eu raison de toute ma vie.

De toute ma mort.

Mais je m'en fous.

C'est dingue ?

C'est moi.

¤

Et je fredonne

tel ce chanteur du XXème siècle pre colonies,

_inconnu aujourd'hui,_

dont les paroles résonnent

et raisonnent

si fort en moi.

Tel un écho de ma vie.

Encore et encore

Les autres pilotes pensent-ils de même ?

Sont-ils sortis du conditionnement ?

Ou s'y jettent-ils à corps et à cœur perdu pour oublier,

pour s'oublier.

Oublier le sang qui coule,

acoulé

et coulera pour… quoi ?

Tant que le sang s'écoulera dans mes veines.

Tant qu'une rougeur apparaîtra au moindre de mes efforts ou quand je serrerai les poings de rage impuissante,

l'oubli n'existera pas.

Tout me rappelle ce que je suis,

ce que j'ai fait.

Aujourd'hui à défaut de serrer les poings

Je serre des mains

Je sers la paix

¤

Je vois mon sang s'écouler dans mes veines

et ne voit pas ma veine.

D'autres la voit à ma place :

ceux qui n'y sont pas

If my fellow pilots were soooo satisfied, or at leastOK with themselves, their lives,

S'ils étaient si satisfaits que cela,

ils se seraient éloignés du métier de la haine.

Je ne suis ni juge, ni bourreau,

même si je l'ai été.

Mais quiconque respecte la paix et hait les armes

ne devrait plus avoir à s'en servir.

N'est-ce pas petit pacifiste Quatre, colonel comme moi,

comme nous tous ?

As-tu perdu ton âme mon ami, malgré toi, malgré ton amour,

ton âme sœur ?

Trowa est-il le navire qui t'empêche de sombrer ?

Toi, de nous tous, tu es tombé du plus haut.

Tu étais en chute libre.

Tu sembles t'être arrêté de tomber.

Souffler n'est pas jouer.

"Sembler" n'est pas "s'arrêter"

Quelle ironie pour les mômes que nous ne sommes plus.

Quelle infamie pour l'homme que je suis aujourd'hui.

Moi je tombe encore et encore.

Et je m'en fous

Est-ce un drame ?

Non.

Comme dirait Heero « life is cheap, especially mine »

Ma vie a peu de prix à mes yeux.

Pourtant d'autres courbent la tête à mon passage

Il n'empêche que :

conditionnés nous sommes,

conditionnés nous resterons.

Egaux à nous même.

Ça m'est complètement égal.

¤

**_On m'a trop donné bien avant l'envie._**

Les rares fois où j'ai pu manifester mon apathie

On me traitait d'ingrat.

C'est peut être vrai.

Peut-être.

Sûrement.

_Puisque les autres le disent…_

On m'a appris à voir à travers d'autres yeux.

J'ai lutté pour contrôler mon destin,

en me faisant éternellement contrôler.

Je suis l'ennemi de mon propre paradoxe

Je suis le soldat de la mort qui luttait pour la vie

Aujourd'hui pourquoi je lutte ?

Est-ce que je lutte ?

¤

**_J'ai oublié les rêves et les mercis_ **

A présent que je quitte mon statut de dieu de la mort de mon plein gré.

D'autres m'élèvent au rang de divinités.

Merci de me rendre plus prisonnier que je ne l'ai jamais été.

Prisonnier du passé, cause de mes combats.

Prisonnier du présent.

Mais je ne fais rien pour changer,

car je m'en fous…

¤

_**Toutes ces choses qui avaient un prix,**_

Solo, Père Maxwell, Sœur Helen, Hilde, Heero, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, Shaman,

La paix, l'amour sous toute ses formes, tout ce que j'ai si peu connu.

J'ai lutté de toutes mes forces pour que vous puissiez vivre, que ce soit dans mon cœur

_Père Maxwell, Sœur Hélène, Solo_

Ou dans le monde réel.

_Mes amis, ma « famille »…_

Nous n'étions pas censé survivre à nos missions.

Ça n'entrait pas dans les paramètres.

Je voulais que vous soyez heureux.

Aujourd'hui je ne lutte plus.

Pourquoi ?

Donnez-moi une raison…

Bien que je m'en foute

¤

**_Qui font l'envie de vivre et le désir_**

Seigneur… je ne sais même pas ce que c'est

que de faire l'amour…

Je sais faire la guerre.

Faire la paix.

Avoir une relation sexuelle.

Mais je ne sais plus ressentir.

Je n'ai conscience de rien.

Qui n'a pas conscience n'est plus.

Quel paradoxe…

J'ai conscience que je ne suis rien.

J'ai donc une conscience.

Donc je suis

Oui

J'ai conscience que je m'en fous.

¤

**_et le plaisir aussi._**

La dernière fois que j'ai eu du plaisir c'était dans Deathscythe Hell

avec mes amis.

Du temps où j'avais encore mes illusions,

où je n'étais qu'un enfant trop adulte.

En détruisant mon Gundam j'ai détruit une partie de mon âme,

celle qui espérait que cette paix m'apporterait la paix

et qui ne me ferait pas tuer pour la conserver.

J'ai détruit mes illusions.

Quoi que je fasse,

je suis lié à la guerre.

Elle m'a mené ici.

¤

Je ne cherche pas à me défaire de ma destinée.

Je suis lâche.

Je me cache.

Mais je ne me mens plus.

Je ne me plains pas non plus.

Je constate simplement..

Je m'en fous.

Ai-je envie de vivre ?

Pas plus que cela.

Ai-je envie de mourir ?

Pas plus que cela.

Je n'ai plus l'étincelle.

Je n'ai plus la flamme.

Je n'ai plus rien… et pourtant j'ai tout

Sauf…

¤

**_Qu'on me donne l'envie,_**

Je n'ai aucune envie.

Je suis encore en vie.

Et je n'envie plus,

pourtant on m'envie.

J'enviais Quatre d'avoir trouvé son équilibre avec Trowa.

Même si je me demandais si dès le départ

on n'avait pas fait en sorte que ce soit ainsi

J'enviais Heero de pouvoir mettre ses sentiments de côté.

Un conditionnement dans le conditionnement.

Il est une poupée russe,

loin d'être vide,

loin de moi

et pourtant si proche...

J'enviais Wufei d'y croire encore,

de pouvoir remettre en question ses idéaux de justice

pour s'adapter.

Je les envie d'avoir pu

et su

grandir sans moi.

Je suis un enfant dans un corps d'adulte.

Et je suis seul

mais je m'en fous.

J'ai toujours été isolé

dans la multitude.

¤

**_L'envie d'avoir envie_.**

Ai-je vraiment la volonté de sortir du marasme ?

De l'habitude ?

Du conditionnement ?

Du cercle vicieux

et vicié ?

Non

C'est si facile de se détacher

tout en restant

dans ce que l'on a appris à connaître.

Ni vivant ni mort.

Vivant mais mort.

Mort-vivant.

Ame sans peine qui erre.

Indifférent à sa propre errance.

Est-ce une vie ?

Est-ce vraiment ce que je veux de ma vie ?

Je ne veux plus rien

Indifférence

est ma différence.

L'indifférence me sort du conditionnement.

Je ne tiens à rien.

Rien ne me retient.

Est-ce une vie ?

Oui, la mienne.

¤

**_Qu'on rallume ma vie._**

Je fredonne cette chanson d'écorché quand Heero entre dans mon bureau.

Sans frapper.

Uniforme des Preventers kaki, avec ses divers médailles,

chaussures impeccablement cirées.

Mains manucurés.

Chemise boutonnée.

Cheveux courts et disciplinés.

Regard froid.

Posture qui en impose.

Simplement.

Le colonel Yuy venait de faire son entrée

Du haut de son mètre 88.

Il me domine totalement

vu que je suis assis.

Je le vois sans le voir,

pourtant je le remarque.

Que me veut-il ?

Il s'approche de moi

La musique monte en puissance…

_Je ne vais pas tarder à le savoir..._

**Fin du Pov**

* * *

- colonel Maxwell. 

Le colonel Yuy referma la porte derrière lui.

Le colonel Maxwell continuait d'écouter la musique.

¤

- _Duo_.

- Heero,_réponditDuo, semblant sortir d'une transe,_ que me vaut l'honneur de te voir pénétrer mon espace comme le moulin de Monsieur Daudet ?

- Voici un dossier sur lequel tu dois jeter un œil. Et j'ai frappé.

Le ton du colonel était professionnel.

¤

- C'est urgent ?

- J'ai besoin de ton accord le plus rapidement possible.

- Bien. ¤ indifférent, parcourt le dossier, puis voyant que Heero est toujours là ¤Oui ?

- Quatre nous invite à déjeuner.

- Tu manges toi ?, _répondit-il en haussant un sourcil perplexe._

-...

- Il ne pouvait pas téléphoner au lieu de te déranger, _continua Duo d'un ton inaffecté._

¤

Heero lança un regard étrange àsonvis-à-visavant de répondre d'un ton neutre :

- J'allais t'apporter le dossier. J'ai fait d'une pierre deux coups.

- Je ne viendrai pas. J'ai du travail.

¤

Duo tapota nonchalamment sur le dossier que Heero venait juste de lui apporter avant de conclure :

_-_Je l'appelle tout de suite pour le lui dire… ¤ décroche le téléphone ¤

- Il a essayé de te joindre, _déclara Heero d'un ton calme au moment où Duo allait composer le numéro._

- Ah bon ?

Il raccrocha le téléphone avant de poursuivre :

- Je n'ai rien entendu…

- Normal. La musique est à fond.

¤

**_Pour que j'aime le silence, qu'on me fasse des discours_**

- Effectivement, _répondit Duo, comme blasé._

- Qu'as-tu de si important à faire pour ne pas venir ?

- Heero. Tu viens de me donner un dossier pour accord asap (As Soon As Possible) _rétorqua-t-il, le même détâchement dans la voix._

- Ca peut attendre le déjeuner, _Duo_.

Le ton était monotone au possible.

¤

- Je préfère le faire maintenant. Si tu veux bien m'excuser…

- Je croyais que tu ne mentais jamais, _Duo_, _déclara Heero d'une voix, sans la moindre ironie._

- ?

- Pourquoi nous évites-tu, _Duo._

Le ton du jeune homme était celuide la constatation, non celui de l'interrogation.

¤

- Je n'ai pas faim. Je n'ai pas envie de voir du monde_, déclara-t-il avec cette indifférence qui le caractérisait à présent._

- Duo Maxwell qui n'a pas envie de manger ?

Heero avaitdemandé en haussant un sourcil, l'air sceptique.

_Duo..._

_Duo..._

_Duo..._

_Il ne l'avait jamais autant appelé avant..._

¤

- On n'est plus à l'époque où je devais me battre pour un bout de pain. Je mange pour vivre, je ne vis pas pour manger, alors oui, je n'ai pas envie de manger,

Duo avait répondu d'une manière calme où cette fois pointait le fantôme d'une légère exaspération.

**_Qu'on me donne la faim, la soif, puis un festin_**

¤

- Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

- Que veux-tu dire, _rétorqua Duo sans animosité, intrigué par le comportement de son ami._

¤

Yuyrépondit sans réfléchir, d'une voix toute professionnelle :

- Peut-être devrais-tu… prendre des vacances. Tu ne me sembles pas très opérationnel.

¤

La réponse du colonel Maxwell, ferme et sans appel,ne se fit pas attendre :

- Je ni le _besoin_, ni l'_envie_ de prendre des vacances. Je suis parfaitement opérationnel.

- Tu n'es pas dans ton état normal.

¤

L'ex Shinigami répondit sur le ton de l'indifférence... encore:

- Parce que je suis normal Heero ? Ca c'est une première. Je ne suis pas un baka aujourd'hui ?

- ...

- ...

- Duo… qu'est-ce qui ne va pas,_interrogea Heero, plongeant son regard dans le sien._

- Tout va bien Heero.

Le ton était neutre, le regard…

vide.

¤

- On entend la musique sur deux étages. C'est la première fois que j'entends ta voix dire autre chose que « oui Heero, bien Heero » _, déclara l'ex soldat "parfait" d'un ton égal._

- C'est peut être que je n'ai rien de particulier à te dire.

Le ton du jeune homme_ cette fois-ci_ était sec.

- …

¤

Duo inspira légèrement avant de répondre sur un ton neutre :

- Heero. Pendant des mois et des mois, lorsque nous étions gratifiés de quelques mots de ta part c'était miraculeux. On ne le comprenait pas forcément, mais on le respectait. Respecte mon silence.

¤

**_Qu'on me donne le froid pour que j'aime la flamme_**

- Duo… tu passes tes heures ici, tu t'isoles

Le ton de Heero était celui de la constatation.

Il avait ignoré les dernières remarques dîtes à son encontre.

¤

- J'ai toujours été seul Heero. Je ne m'isole pas plus qu'avant, _constata-t-il, employant le même ton que son interlocuteur._

**_La solitude aussi, pour que j'aime les gens_**

¤

- A d'autres. Tu avais peur que. tes amis ne te laissent, mais si tu les repoussais comme tu le fais aujourd'hui, ils vont vraiment finir par le faire.

- C'était avant. Je ne suis plus un enfant Heero. Je sais ce que je veux. Et je _veux _être seul.

- En as-tu vraiment _envie_ ?

- … Si je _veux_ être seul c'est que j'en ai _envie_, non ?

¤

Duo commençait vraiment à être ennuyé. Les intentions de Heero étaient… louables mais quelque peu inutiles. Cette conversation ne menait nulle part. Pire. Elle menait sur un terrain plus que glissant. Il fallait clore ce débat rapidement. Après tout il avait du travail.

Le colonel Yuy, qui jusque-là s'était contenté de parler à son homologue à une distance raisonnable, se décida à empiéter plus que nécessaire sur l'espace vital de ce dernier. L'ex soldat "parfait" fit donc un pas de plus, posa ses deux mains à plat sur le bureau de Duo et pencha le buste en avant, comme pour donner plus de poids à ses futures paroles.

_Dominance… _

¤

Heero répondit alors à son ami d'une voix cette fois ferme et douce, sans le lâcher une seule fois de son regard bleu :

- Non. Pour l'avoir vécu, je sais que _envie_ et _volonté_ sont deux choses différentes.

- …

_Un regard lisse... encore..._

- Tu chantes à tue-tête que l'on te "donne l'envie, l'envie d'avoir envie". Je comprends le français, comme toutes les autres langues,_ poursuivit-il sur le même ton_

_plat... encore_

- Tu n'as plus goût à rien, tu as l'impression d'avancer et de ne pas aimer ce que tu vois.

¤

Heero continuait toujours sur le même ton presque envoûtant, presque…

- …

_vide... encore..._

- Ni ce que tu vis.

Le ton se fit plus ferme. Le regard de plus en plus insistant, répondant à l'indifférence et au vide de son vis-à-vis.

- …

- Tu te sens mort, tu as l'impression que tu vis dans ton propre mensonge.

¤

Le regard du japonaisse fit encore plus insistant. On aurait dit que Heero voulait pénétrer les pensées de Duo. Il pénétrait déjà son espace vital….

- ...

- Tu as tout mais tu n'as rien.

Les yeux bleu de Prusse étaient ancrés dans une mer cobalt. Une mer houle ni vagues, sans aucune réaction, ni ennui ni colère.

¤

- ...

- Quelque part en route tu as oublié de vivre, comment vivre.

¤

Le japonais semblait chercher à sonder, savait qu'il y avait quelque chose à trouver… mais ne trouvait rien..

pour l'instant.

_éternelle indifférence ?_

_éternel détâchement ?_

_éternelle apathie ?_

¤

- Et maintenant…

- « Que vais-je faire, que sera ma vie »_, l'interrompit Duo en fredonnant._

- Nani ?

- Rien, une chanson.

_Encore un regard vide, neutre…_

_tiède..._

_où était la chaleur ?_

¤

- …

- Heero si tu dois déjeuner avec Quatre, tu vas être en retard, _déclara-t-il, changeant délibérément de sujet. _

Le regard de l'américain était toujours indifférent et le ton employé était celui du « colonel », non « l'ami » ou le « baka », quand il s'amusait à faire l'idiot.

¤

- Hn.

- Enfin je te retrouve, _répondit-il d'une voix presque douce._

- Pourquoi tu m'avais perdu ?

¤

Le ton de Heero s'était fait plus tendre.

Duo rougit, prit de cours.

¤

- Enfin une réaction de ta part. Ca change de ton apathie devenue habituelle. Ca ne te va pas d'être comme j'étais avant.

La voix de Heero s'était faîte étonnamment douce.

¤

_L'américain tenta de se reprendre en redressant sa posture..._

_se raidissant..._

- Non.

¤

Heero avait pris la main de Duo sur le bureau.

Le premier contact physique.

On aurait dit un dompteur cherchant à apprivoiser un fauve aux apparences de faon.

Il était d'abord entré dans le bureau comme on entre une arène.

Puis il s'était approché de Duo, se servant du dossier pour établir un contact oral.

Et là il le touchait.

Il voyait Duo à présent.

Et ce que le japonais voyait ne lui plaisait pas…

car il le connaissait que trop.

¤

- Non ?

¤

Duo essaya de se dégager. En vain. La rougeur du jeune homme s'intensifia. Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent. Heero le sentait. Heero le savait.

- Ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes en période de paix que je suis en paix avec moi-même, _murmura Heero d'une voix douce sans être sirupeuse._

- …

- Ce n'est pas parce que nous n'en parlons pas que nous n'en souffrons pas Duo, _continua-t-il sur le même ton que précédemment._

- Je ne souffre pas. Je m'en fous, _répondit-il d'un ton détâché._

- Tu souffres tellement que tu te noies dans ta propre douleur. Et comme tu es noyé tu ne ressens plus rien. Nous sommes tous passés par là.

- Je n'ai besoin de l'aide de personne. Je n'ai rien demandé. Je veux juste qu'on me laisse c'est pourtant simple non ? Pourquoi tu me fais chier ?

Le ton cette fois n'était plus du tout détâché.

¤

- Parce que tu es notre ami. Mon ami. Et tu le sais,_rétorqua Heero d'une voix ferme._

- …

_La gorge était nouée..._

_La gorge... de celui qui n'avait plus d'envies..._

¤

- Parce que tu n'es pas le seul à ne plus savoir où est ta place, même si ta voie est toute tracée et ce depuis le départ.

- …

- Parce que nous ne voulons pas te perdre. _Je_ ne veux pas te perdre.

- Je suis déjà perdu… et je n'ai aucune envie d'être retrouvé

¤

_Encore cette apathie…_

¤

- Tu préfères te perdre pour annihiler la douleur, _constata Heero._

- Je ne veux pas être psychanalysé, je veux qu'on me foute la paix !

¤

Duo essaya de se dégager mais ne réussit qu'à agacer le japonais qui le tira par-dessus le bureau d'un coup sec. Le pauvre ex Shinigami décolla de son fauteuil et dans la manœuvre déséquilibra l'ex soldat "parfait". Ce dernier amortit sa chute inévitable et atterrit sur le dos, avec Duo au dessus de lui et allongé sur son torse, la tête au creux de son cou.

- …

_Un souffle coupé._

Heero reprit ses esprits et essaya de se dégager quand soudain …

_Un gémissement réprimé..._

_¤_

En essayant de se relever, l'américain avait accidentellement frotté son sexe contre celui du japonais et l'ex soldat parfait avait ressenti quelque chose d'inattendu.

_Se dégager, vite. _

_Avant que Duo ne remarque._

¤

Duo bougea légèrement.

Stoppa net.

Puis bougea lentement… moins accidentellement.

Il entendit un gémissement étouffé.

L'ex Shinigami se redressa brusquement et lança à Heero un regard choqué.

Orage, stupeur et quelque chose d'indéfinissable se bousculaient dans les yeux cobalt. Il était à présent assis sur le ventre de son ami.

_A califourchon..._

Il essaya de se relever mais l'ex soldat "parfait" l'en empêcha.

_Trop._

_Tard._

- Maintenant que j'ai retrouvé une lueur de vie dans les yeux de Duo Maxwell, ne serait-ce qu'une réaction qui ne soit ni rancœur ni indifférence, je ne vais pas laisser mourir la flamme. Je vais en faire un incendie.

- ...

- Je vais te donner envie d'avoir envie Duo Maxwell.

- ...

- Je te ferai revenir dans le monde des vivants.

**_Qu'on me donne le froid pour que j'aime la flamme._**

¤

Le jeune hommese redressa, ce qui obligeal'ex Shinigamià se retenir à son cou et à mettre ses jambes de chaque côté de son vis-à-vis pour ne pas tomber. Heero resserra sa prise sur la taille de l'américain, le rapprocha de lui puis lui embrassa, mordilla le bout du nez.

Duo, trop surpris ne put que pouffer de rire… avant que celui-ci ne soit happé par des lèvres douces et fermes, bu à même la bouche et goûté de la langue.

Duo sentit pour la première fois depuis des années naître une douce envie.

Duo assistait peut-être à sa propre renaissance.

Même s'il n'avait pas initié ce baiser

Parfois se laisser guider, glisser n'était pas pure manipulation.

Mais pur, tout simplement.

- Hmmm j'adore le goût de ton sourire Duo…

**_Qu'on me donne la haine pour que j'aime l'amour_**

¤

Duo détacha ses lèvres de celles de Heero et le regarda.

Ce que Heero vit dans les yeux de l'américainlui glaça le sang,

si toutefois c'était possible.

Il n'y avait rien dans ce regard

Ni passion.

Ni colère.

Rien.

Le sourire n'avait rien d'enjoué.

Il n'était pas ironique pour autant.

Il n'avait rien de commun avec le sourire "Shinigami".

Il était

Vide.

Un simple étirement des lèvres,

extension de l'ombre qui engouffre le cœur du jeune homme.

Un sourire…

Sans âme.

- Allons, allons Heero… tu as sincèrement pensé qu'il te suffirait d'un baiser ? Toi qui prétends me connaître si bien et être passé par là

Tsuzuku qui durera le tps que vous changiez de page lool.

* * *

**Heero** va ramer… hissez haut Santiano….

Vas jusqu'à San Francisco Heero, vas chercher bonheur

**Heero** : omae o korosu Mithy

**Duo** : nananère, nananère, nanananananère.. tu es venu, tu as vu, t'y as cru et t'as été déçu!!!!

**Mithy** : et pis si tu me tues tu n'auras pas la suite

**Heero** ¤ range son arme il est VERT ¤

**Duo** : mouais comme son ex marcel !

**Mithy** : n'en rajoute pas Dudu

J'espère que ça vous a plu !

a pluche,

**Mithy**


	2. Puis la lumière

**Disclaimers** :   **Gundam Wing et la chanson « l'envie » appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs**. Ceci est juste une fiction sans le moindre profit si ce n'est un sourire ou une review, bien mieux que des dollars non ? 

**Genre** : songfic, one-shot , discussions sérieuses et wake-up de Dudule par le plus sexy des réveils. Et semi UA parce que Dudule et Hee-Chan qui dansent le dirty tango, c'est de la science-fiction malheureusement ^^ 

**Rating** : ici R lemon censuré pour ne pas prendre de risques inutiles, les moments de censure sont précisés.

**Avertissements** : Hmm… au risque de me répéter la 2nde partie contient des scènes graphiques explicites. Mais je fais confiance aux lecteurs : ils liront les avertissements. (quoique pas tous ^^ ! Mah alors Raziel ? Tu m'as gentiment demandé si « pour finir comme ça j'avais prévu une suite au moins » alors que la réponse tu l'avais dans les avertissements! En les lisant tu te serais évité une frayeur inutile quant à la suite des aventures de notre pauvre Dudule ^^). J'espère que cette suite te conviendra.

Si le yaoi graphique vous choque donc, passez à autres choses tout simplement. Les scènes lemon très lemon sont censurées comme prévu, mais ça reste un lemon. Je ferais parvenir la version intégrale de cette histoire aux reviewers qui seront intéressés et qui m'en feront la demande polie ^^. 

**Couple **:  1x2

**Rating** : 100% R

**Spoilers** : aucun.

**Dédicace **: toujours pour mes coupines que j'aime et qui se reconnaîtront  

**Remerciements** : à toutes celles qui m'ont review : merci beaucoup !

**Remerciement spécial** : encore à toi Leliël, décidément ^^ Tu sais c'est frustrant de ne pas pouvoir te répondre sur ta boîte perso! Alors je le fais dans mes fics encore, même si ce ne seront que quelques lignes qui pourront te sembler bien maigres et impersonnelles alors qu'elles ne le sont vraiment pas. Merci de me laisser de si jolies reviews. Merci d'apprécier et comprendre le petit univers que je crée le temps d'une fiction. J'espère que cette deuxième partie te plaira.

.

**Aloreuh**** petites précisions : **[blabla] les actions sont faîtes en simultanées. Si je blablate trop dessus, si je rentre trop en style narratif à fond je perds en action et en rapidité… donc je le fais ainsi. Et non ce n'est pas de la trame que j'ai la flemme de rédiger mdrrr!!!! J'espère que c'est pas trop déstabilisant ^^ 

**{censuré}** ça veut tout dire ^^

************** : changement de scènes et pièces

.

.

.

**L' Envie**

.

.

**AC 205, QG des Preventers, bureau du Colonel Maxwell**

.

.

- Hmmm J'adore le goût de ton sourire Duo…

.

.

.

Duo détacha ses lèvres de celles de Heero et le regarda.

Ce que Heero vit dans les yeux de Duo lui glaça le sang

Si toutefois c'était possible.

Il n'y avait rien dans ce regard

ni passion,

ni colère.

Rien

Le sourire n'avait rien d'enjoué.

Il n'était pas ironique pour autant.

Il n'avait rien de commun avec le sourire Shinigami.

Il était…

Vide.

Un simple étirement des lèvres,

extension de l'ombre qui engouffre le cœur du jeune homme.

Un sourire…

… sans âme.

.

.

- Allons Heero… tu as sincèrement pensé qu'il te suffirait d'un baiser ? Toi qui prétends me connaître si bien et être passé par l

- Ne nies pas que ce que tu ressens. En te retranchant en toi-même, tu t'autodétruis.

- Quelle ironie de la part de ex monsieur bouton rouge… . Je m'en fous Heero… je ne ressens rien. Tes lèvres ont glissé sur les miennes comme la brise peut caresser un corps. Elle caresse… puis la sensation disparaît. Je te vois Heero. Mais tout comme la brise… tu es transparent. 

Je ne regarde plus. 

Je 

ne 

ressens 

plus. 

.

.

Le ton de Duo revêtait la même indifférence que précédemment, comme si ce baiser somme toute torride n'avait jamais eu lieu.

L'ex soldat parfait qui n'était pas homme à se laisser déstabiliser par une quelconque situation répondit d'une voix neutre, si neutre qu'elle en devenait presque hypnotique. Un métronome humain…

Quiconque connaissait Heero savait qu'il pouvait se montrer…

diabolique. Et qu'il n'avait pas besoin du système zéro pour cela.

Ils étaient à un souffle l'un de l'autre, le visage à quelques centimètres

A une brise l'un de l'autre, oui.

A moins que ce ne soit la tempête…

.

.

- Duo… je n'ai pas imaginé ta réponse à mes baisers,

.

Heero caressa les reins de Duo légèrement à travers les vêtements, avant de reprendre :

.

- ni le gémissement réprimé quand nos corps se sont frôlés tout à l'heure [frotte son sexe lentement contre celui de Duo]

.

.

Duo regarda Heero droit dans les yeux et répondit d'une voix indifférente d'abord, puis plus séductrice, explicatrice :

.

- Et je ne le nie pas. Mon corps…

.

.

Duo laissa sa phrase en suspend et remua les hanches, imprimant un lent mouvement de balancier contre le sexe de Heero. Il était assis sur le soldat parfait, les jambes de chaque côté de son corps et les bras jetés autour de son cou.  

.

- Mon corps a des réactions physiologiques. 

.

.

Le jeune homme poursuivit, toujours sur le même ton :

.

- Je respire... 

.

.

L'ex Shinigami souffla contre les lèvres de Heero, celui-ci réprima un frémissement. Le regard du soldat parfait était déterminé et ne laissait rien transparaître de son tourment.

.

- Je vois…

.

.

L'ex Shinigami continua sur le même ton, mais la voix plus basse, à peine plus élevée qu'un murmure, plongeant ses deux pierres précieuses dans une nuit sans lune.

.

Le mouvement de balancier se fit de plus en plus intense, les cuisses se resserrèrent contre les reins de Heero mais la respiration de Duo ne s'entrecoupait pas.

Tout

était

sous

contrôle

.

- Je touche… 

.

.

Pour miroiter ses paroles, l'ex Shinigami glissa ses longs doigts dans les petits cheveux derrière la nuque de Heero 

Ce dernier était tenté de fermer les yeux. Mais il ne le ferait pas. Ce serait perdre… 

le jeu.

.

- J'entends…

.

.

Duo avait légèrement pivoté son visage et s'était approché, de sorte que son oreille soit placée près du nez de l'ex soldat pour l'entendre respirer. Quelques secondes… Puis il posa à nouveau ses yeux bleu-violet, si sombres dans une mer bleu de Prusse.

.

Le regard du jeune homme était d'une neutralité toute sensuelle. 

La voix était dangereusement séductrice mais les ténébreuses prunelles ne cherchaient pas à l'être. 

Pourtant, ce même regard indifférent, profond, cobalt était semblable au chant des sirènes. 

L'homme avait toujours été attiré, hypnotisé par le vide. 

On dit qu'il ne faut jamais regarder en bas, parce que le vide fait lâcher prise, le vide… 

peut tuer. 

Si Heero fermait les yeux, il entendrait le bruit des vagues. 

Mais Duo n'était pas un coquillage. 

Il n'était qu'une coque amère, à l'apparence vide. 

En se laissant aller à clore les paupières, le soldat parfait entendrait les battements de cœur de son ami. 

Pas celui de son âme.

.

- Je mange… 

.

.

A ce moment la voix de Duo s'était faîte presque rauque. Il posa les yeux sur Heero en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Le regard était toujours vide. 

La bouche humide semblait avide, pour quiconque ressentant du désir envers lui. 

Et en ce moment Heero avait envie de Duo. 

Une envie dingue.

.

.

Les dernières paroles de l'ex Shinigami firent à Heero l'effet d'un coup de poing.

.

- Mais je ne sens pas. 

Je ne regarde pas. 

Je ne _ressens_ pas. 

Je n'écoute plus. 

Et…

.

.

Duo fit à nouveau pivoter son visage, de sorte que sa bouche soit au niveau de l'oreille de Heero. Il en mordilla délicatement le lobe, y glissa le bout de la langue avant de chuchoter un secret pour adulte, 

détachant 

chaque 

mot :

- Je

ne

goûte

plus. 

Mon corps s'auto subsiste. Je n'ai que des besoins vitaux, aucun besoin secondaire. 

Je ne peux nourrir une âme que je n'ai plus. 

Je ne peux nourrir un esprit qui n'en éprouve pas le besoin. 

En couchant avec moi tu penses réveiller mon âme et mon corps. 

Mais mon corps n'a jamais été endormi. 

Et mon esprit est comme mort. Et s'il est une chose que je sais… 

c'est qu'on ne peut réveiller 

ce qui n'est pas en sommeil.

.

.

Brusquement, Duo se leva et s'éloigna de Heero, avant que celui-ci ne puisse esquisser un mouvement pour le retenir. Lui faisant dos, il en profita pour ramasser méthodiquement tout ce qui avait été renversé dans leur chute. Méthodiquement… mais totalement indifférent à la présence de Heero laissé à terre.

.

L'ex soldat parfait se leva à sa suite et déclara, d'une voix ne trahissant aucune émotion :

.

- Duo. Tu es en train de devenir une sorte de soldat parfait. Je ne veux pas que tu tombes dans cet engrenage. 

- Tes intentions sont louables Heero. Mais en pures pertes. J'y suis… et je n'ai ni envie de partir, n'y envie de rester. [indifférent, ramasse les papiers comme si de rien n'était]

.

.

Le colonel Yuy répondit, d'une voix casuelle :

.

- Mais à trop être désensibilisé, tu vas y rester, Duo. 

- In Peace… 

.

.

Les mots s'étaient échappés doucement des lèvres du jeune homme presque malgré lui.

.

Heero s'approcha à quelques centimètres seulement de Duo, si bien que celui-ci pouvait sentir sa chaude et calme respiration sur la partie de son cou non protégée par son uniforme :

.

- Regarde-moi Duo.

.

.

Duo se retourna doucement. Le regard cobalt complètement éteint. Mais sans aucune tristesse.

Heero décocha à Duo un sourire. Un vrai sourire. Un sourire terriblement sensuel.

.

- Moi vivant ? 

.

.

Heero approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille de Duo et murmura :

.

- Jamais.

- What ?

.

.

Heero posa ses mains à plat sur le bureau de chaque côté de Duo et reprit :

.

- Jamais je ne te laisserai en paix. Jamais tu ne reposeras en paix.

.

.

Duo sentit un frisson partir de l'oreille chatouillée par le souffle chaud de Heero, pour glisser le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Les mains du japonais, jusque-là sagement placées à plat sur le bureau, s'évertuèrent à dénouer le lien de cuir qui retenait la natte du jeune homme. Celui-ci eut un mouvement de recul, essaya de se dégager de l'emprise de l'ex soldat parfait. 

En vain. 

De son corps, Heero plaqua Duo contre le secrétaire, l'encastrant littéralement, écartant ses cuisses du genou. Le colonel Yuy se servit d'une de ses mains pour rabattre les poignets de son homologue derrière son dos et les y retenir. 

.

.

Le regard de Duo n'était pas courroucé, il était vide, mais sa respiration légèrement accélérée montrait bien un début s'excitation… ou de colère. Plus de réaction que tous n'ont obtenu de lui en des mois et des mois. L'ex soldat parfait réprima un sourire et murmura, tandis qu'il tirait sur le lien :

.

- Comment Duo? Tu cherches à fuir ? Pourquoi te débats-tu ? Tu n'as pas envie que je te détache les cheveux ?

- Ne touche pas à ma natte Yuy. [essaie de lui donner un coup de tête]

- Et pourquoi cela Duo ? [esquive] Tu crains des cheveux ? Explique moi toi qui n'as aucune envie de quoi que ce soit pourquoi tu trembles dès que je touche à ta natte ?

- …

- Pourquoi trembles-tu tout court… [libère un des poignets de Duo, pour desserrer un poing crispé, détendant les longs doigts fins un à un] … quand je te touche ?  

.

.

Heero avait murmuré cette dernière phrase. Il embrassa délicatement le dos de la main de Duo sans le quitter des yeux. 

Aucune réaction. 

Puis il porta l'index du jeune homme à ses lèvres, le lapa délicatement sur toute la longueur… 

une fois, 

deux fois... 

puis l'introduisit avec une lenteur délibérée dans sa bouche, exerçant un mouvement de succion en ronronnant de plaisir. Puis il effectua un mouvement de va et vient. 

Avant, arrière. 

Avant, arrière. 

Le regard de Duo commença à se voiler. 

A peine.

L'ex Shinigami répondit sur le ton de l'indifférence qui le caractérisait depuis quelques temps :

.

- Le sexe n'est rien Heero. Il ne me rattachera pas plus au monde des vivants. 

.

.

Heero prit le temps d'ôter l'index humide de Duo lentement de sa bouche chaude avant de répondre :

.

- Duo… 

.

.

La voix de Heero d'ironique, s'était faîte plus tendre tandis que le nœud si serré que son autre main s'évertuait à dénouer avec des gestes sûrs cédait enfin. 

.

- … Je sais que je te fais du mal… mais il le faut.

- Tu ne me fais rien. Il n'y a rien à faire. 

.

.

Le regard de Duo était toujours aussi vide.

.

- Si tu étais si irrécupérable que cela Duo, si plongé dans ton apathie, quoi que je te fasse, tu ne ressentirais rien. 

.

.

Heero se servit de sa main qui était dans les cheveux pour déboutonner la chemise de Duo. Les deux mains de ce dernier étaient désormais libre. Mais le colonel Maxwell ne faisait rien à présent pour se libérer

.

.

Le regard de Duo était dépourvu de toute lueur.

Heero reprit d'une voix douce, très douce :

.

- Tu ne vas pas m'apprendre à _moi_ qui ait été conditionné dès mon plus jeune âge comment se comporte une pseudo victime d'apathie. 

.

.

Heero faisait peu à peu apparaître le torse imberbe du jeune homme. Un homme dont les cicatrices externes n'étaient pas plus terribles que les internes.

.

- …………

- Tu es une sorte d' autiste à l'envers Duo…

.

.

L'ex pilote 01 porta une de ses mains à ses lèvres et lécha son pouce tout en continuant à déboutonner la chemise de son autre main.

.

- Sauf que l

.

.

Heero avait alors posé son index mouillé sur le cœur de Duo, puis ajouta son index pour prendre un téton et en faire rouler la pointe. Délicatement. Ne lâchant jamais l'américain de son regard devenu feu . 

Il reprit alors :

.

- Sauf que là, c'est _toi _qui ne veux plus communiquer avec le monde extérieur. 

.

.

Heero approcha alors sa bouche du creux du cou de son ami. Enfin la chemise kaki était totalement ouverte sur un corps… zébré de cicatrices sur les côtes. Un corps musculeux sans être monstrueux. Un corps d'une douceur que le soldat parfait n'aurait jamais imaginé. Un corps couvert de douleur, testament vivant de ses souffrances passées. 

Un corps magnifique.

.

.

Heero reprit cette fois-ci d'une voix ferme, sans appel :

.

- Et tu veux empêcher le monde de t'atteindre pour ne plus avoir mal. Tu es prisonnier de ton passé. 

.

.

L'ex soldat parfait à présent mordillait l'épaule de Duo, tout en stimulant son téton. La chevelure du jeune homme se libéra totalement en une lourde vague châtaine tandis qu'il se débattait enfin, comme s'il avait assisté à toute cette scène plongé dans un profond sommeil. Il se servit enfin de ses mains qui se mirent à griffer, frapper le dos, partout où il pouvait atteindre. Les jambes se mirent à protester plus, à tenter de se dérober, à attaquer. 

En vain. 

Les mouvements de Duo la « victime d'apathie », dictés par une colère, ou un désespoir qu'un homme qui ne ressent vraiment rien n'était pas sensé ressentir ne parvinrent pas à le dégager. 

Le colonel Maxwell, ex Shinigami de surcroît était très fort et très agile certes. Mais soyons lucide. Il s'agissait de Heero « perfect soldier » Yuy.

.

**_Qu'on m'enlève ce qui est vain et secondaire  
Pour que je retrouve le prix de la vie, enfin._**

**.**

**.**

Duo essaya d'étrangler Heero pour lui faire lâcher prise, parvenant dieu savait comment à atteindre son cou, mais d'un coup de hanche le soldat parfait l'étala à plat sur le bureau, faisant voler les quelques objets que son propriétaire venait juste de ramasser. Heero parvint à entraver l'ex Shinigami avec sa chemise ouverte et à coincer ses mains meurtrières derrière son dos. La chevelure du jeune homme était totalement éparse, drapant son corps d'un manteau de soie d'or brun. Son corps réagissait certes, mais ni le regard, ni la voix ne le faisaient. 

Ce qui était très déstabilisant pour quiconque connaissait ce jeune homme qui avait habituellement le cœur au bord des yeux et les sentiments au bord des lèvres. 

Duo déclara d'un ton toujours aussi indifférent.

.

- Qu'essaies-tu de prouver ? 

.

.

Heero répondit, détach :

.

- Tu n'es rattaché à rien mais pas une seule fois on ne t'a vu les cheveux lâchés. Tu ne ressens rien mais tu frissonnes entre mes bras. 

.

.

Duo essaya de se libérer de sa chemise, mais il était comme camisolé alors que Heero poursuivait :

-Ta natte est comme ta vie, Duo. 

.

.

Heero caressa les cheveux de Duo tandis que celui-ci essayait tant bien que mal de donner des coups de pieds, mais ses cuisses étaient solidement retenues entre celles de Heero.

.

- Elle est étroite…

.

.

Heero en profita pour se frotter contre le sexe de l'ex Shinigami prisonnier de la toile.

.

- Serrée…

.

.

Heero imprimait un mouvement de va et vient du bassin, s'appuyant de plus en plus fort. 

.

- Longue…

.

.

L'ex soldat parfait regarda intensément Duo, tout en reprenant entre ses doigts le téton qu'il avait provisoirement excité avant la tentative avortée de rébellion. 

.

- Lourde…

.

.

Heero lança alors à Duo un regard lourd de… sous-entendu. 

.

- Mais tout comme ta chevelure, ta vie t'appartiens. C'est à toi d'en faire ce que tu veux. 

.

.

Duo répondit alors, impassible :

.

- Je n'ai aucune envie….

- FOUTAISES !!!!!, l'interrompit Heero. Tu as _envie_ de te rattacher à ton passé, ta tresse n'est pas là que par habitude.

.

.

Heero se pencha et se mit à lécher le cou de Duo, doucement, puis reprit :

.

- Comme tout un chacun, tu te rattaches à ce que tu connais le plus. 

Le mieux. [mordille l'épaule] 

Tu avais une relation, comme nous tous, quasi affective avec ton gundam. [suçote doucement le creux du cou] 

Il faisait corps avec toi. [parsème de baisers sa poitrine] 

En le détruisant tu as pulvérisé une partie de toi. Le seul témoignage de tes souffrances, de ta lutte…  

Le dernier testament de ta vie, 

le seul qu'il te reste c'est ta natte. 

Tu possèdes notre amitié, mais tu ne nous possèdes pas. 

Et ça te ronge…

.

.

Heero prit l'autre téton dans sa bouche tandis qu'il jouait avec le premier. Après une dernière caresse humide il conclut :

.

- … ton passé t'as construit, mais comme tu ne vas pas de l'avant, il te détruit.

.

.

Le colonel Maxwell, muet, se surprit à fermer les yeux. 

La fondation tremblait.

.

.

Profitant de la passivité de Duo, Heero commença à déboucler la ceinture du pantalon de l'américain avec une lenteur délibérée. Il continua :

.

- Tu ne te fais pas à ta vie, Duo.

.

.

La peau du jeune homme se révélait au fur et à mesure et le soldat parfait se découvrait des envies… 

peu banales. 

Heero voulait goûter, boire à même la douleur de Duo, à travers sa chair… mais quand ses lèvres se posaient sur sa peau, il ne goûtait que douceur…

avec un soupçon de sel…

et de sueur.

Il voulait que Duo, l'espace d'un instant cesse d'avoir mal.

Tout en lui faisant très mal.

Ressentir la douleur, la morsure du désir, le bonheur ou la peine…

Ressentir tout court…

prouvait que l'on était

vivant.

.

.

Le japonais lécha une à une les cicatrices se trouvant sur les côtes de Duo. Ce dernier commença à se tordre sous le toucher humide au goût de feu. Les sensations qui naissaient au tréfonds de son corps commençaient… à le rendre…

Nerveux.

Sensations, tiens…

.

- Nous ne nous y faisons pas plus que toi, Duo, mais nous tirons les enseignements du passé. 

.

.

Heero fit glisser ses lèvres gourmandes inexorablement plus bas avant de conclure :

.

- Toi tu t'enlises, Duo…

- Je n'ai pas _besoin_ d'entendre çà.

.

. 

La voix de l'ex Shinigami était légèrement… altérée ????

.

- Tu n'as pas _envie_ de l'entendre. C'est différent Duo. 

.

.

L'ex soldat parfait traça un sillon allant du nombril du jeune homme - où il se trouvait alors -, jusqu'à son oreille, la mordilla délicatement au passage puis chuchota d'une voix tout simplement…

…diabolique :

.

- Tu sais ce que tu ne veux pas. On va te faire déterminer ce que tu veux. [a fini de déboucler la ceinture. Enfin] 

Maintenant. 

.

.

Le pantalon de Duo glissa légèrement…

.

**_Qu'on m'enlève ce qui est vain et secondaire  
Pour que je retrouve le prix de la vie, enfin._**

.

.

L'ex Shinigami ne voulait pas, ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser l'ex soldat gagner. 

Ce serait ridicule voyons.

Il ne ressentait rien. Il n'avait que des réactions psychologiques.

Physiologiques.

Physiques.

Logiques… pour un corps.

Mais la tête était vide.

Heero pouvait toujours essayer, il serait déçu.

Et il allait le lui dire…

.

- A ta guise, Heero. Fais-moi « déterminer ce que je veux ». Mais tu seras déçu. 

.

.

L'ex pilote 01 plongea alors dans une mer cobalt. Les yeux couleur de l'atlantique étaient déterminés, froids. Extrêmement froids.

L'« ex » soldat parfait n'était plus... 

un ex.

Le soldat parfait renaissait de ses cendres pour une nouvelle bataille.

L'arme ultime pour la plus difficile des guerres.

Bonne chance Duo ! lol

.

.

Heero ignora la remarque de l'américain et répondit, calmement, sereinement, le regard rivé à celui de son vis-à-vis :

.

- Lorsque j'étais entièrement conditionné, tu as poussé, poussé, poussé et… encore poussé… 

.

.

Le soldat parfait caressa du bout des doigts la lisière du boxer noir Gundim Klein de Duo. Griffant délicatement la peau sensible et chaude. Les yeux bleus de Prusse se firent encre de chine sous l'excitation naissante. Les joyaux cobalts se voilèrent un tout petit peu plus. Mais ils se voilèrent quand même.

.

- … et toujours poussé. 

.

.

Heero glissa alors à peine ses doigts sous l'élastique de la bande, tout en poursuivant :

- Encore et encore…

.

.

Le japonais entra délicatement sa main dans le boxer de l'américain et joua avec les poils, comme un chat avec sa pelote de laine.

La grâce d'un chat. 

La délicatesse d'une femme. 

La tendresse d'un homme. 

Le jeune homme poursuivit :

.

- Tu te targuais de faire ressortir le côté humain en moi…

.

.

Heero prit le sexe semi tendu de Duo dans sa main et ne bougea pas.

.

- Tu m'as offert ton amitié. 

.

.

Le soldat parfait se redressa, releva la tête puis prit le visage de son ami dans son autre paume.

Il le regarda dans les yeux :

.

- Tu as pleuré pour moi…

.

.

Heero ne le caressait toujours pas… 

en bas. 

Seules ses lèvres bougeaient.

.

- Tu as renoncé à ta doctrine, à ta propre autocensure « boys don't cry » pour moi…

.

.

La main résidant sur le sexe de l'américain était toujours immobile. 

Le japonais continua d'une voix suave :

.

- Toi et les autres m'avez permis de retrouver une part de mon humanité. Mais tu as été le premier à rompre la brèche. 

.

.

La main chaude semblait comme figée. 

Duo restait impassible. 

Heero poursuivit :

.

- Si tu n'avais pas été là j'aurais tué Réléna. 

Par la suite, non bien sûr. Mais la toute première fois, je l'aurais tuée oui. 

Tu ne m'as pas simplement empêché de tirer avec ton arme à feu. 

.

.

La main était toujours statique, seulement…

Seulement à présent, Duo montrait des signes de nervosité de plus en plus perceptibles. Il essaya de se dégager. 

En vain. 

Heero continuait, occultant vraisemblablement les tentatives de libération de son camisolé.

.

- Tu m'as empêché de tirer avec ton cœur. Avec ton regard.

.

.

Le soldat parfait posa sur Duo un regard compatissant en le voyant se débattre vainement. 

La voix de Heero de douce, se fit déterminée :

.

- Tu m'as apporté un semblant d'espoir. Tu m'as persuadé de considérer ma vie, toute vie humaine. Avec toi contre moi, je n'avais aucune chance. 

.

.

Le soldat parfait serra cette fois le sexe doucement entre ses doigts. La hampe commença  à prendre un peu plus de volume… Et une légère rougeur se mit à colorer les joues de l'ex Shinigami.

.

- Et tu voudrais que je te laisse? 

.

.

L'ex Shinigami entrouvrit ses lèvres pleines pour recouvrer son souffle : Heero l'avait à peine touch

.

Le japonais reprit, catégorique et tentateur. 

Il n'était plus un soldat, il était chasseur. 

.

- Je vais te rendre à l'humanité à laquelle tu appartiens Duo Maxwell. 

.

.

Ce fut le seul avertissement pour l'américain, avant que Heero ne l'embrasse à pleine bouche, lui volant son souffle, s'appropriant sa langue. 

Et Duo répondit au baiser 

malgré lui.

.

L'américain détacha ses lèvres de celles de Heero avec rage et répondit, tremblant de… colère ??

.

- Et tu penses que le sexe va me faire revivre ? Tu ne crois pas que j'ai déjà essay ? Et tu trouves logique que toi et moi nous le fassions, comme ça, comme si c'était évident alors que jusqu'à maintenant il se passait que dalle entre nous ? 

Heero !!! Nous n'avons jamais été attirés l'un par l'autre. 

.

.

La main du soldat parfait ne faisait rien d'autre que retenir le sexe de Duo. Aucun autre mouvement, si ce n'était à présent la caresse du torse de l'américain, de haut en bas et du bout des doigts, ou un petit bisou emplit de tendresse sur le cœur. 

Ni plus, ni moins. 

Heero ne faisait aucun autre mouvement délibérément, ne caressant aucune partie du corps qui en temps normal supplierait d'être touchée.

Le sadisme au service d'une âme…

Le sadisme 

à 

l'état 

pur.

La paume qui tenait le visage de l'ex Shinigami  flattait à présent doucement sa taille, apaisant le corps en sueur en tout le mettant petit à petit

En 

feu

Combien de temps tiendrait Duo?

.

.

Le japonais répondit au jeune homme, ironique :

.

- Et nous voilà, faisant bande à part alors que Quatre nous attend… et nous voilà à bander tous les deux. Non, nous ne sommes pas attirés l'un par l'autre Duo. 

- C'est une réaction purement physique. Une simple stimulation…[rame baby rame à te trouver une raison de t'accrocher au radeau, l'auteuse ne t'aide plus… mais bon je t'ai trouvé une excuse sur les treize pages de la première partie et les sept premières pages de la seconde donc il faut que je laisse Heero bouffer son steak  ^_____^]

.

.

Heero prit tout son temps. Il se mit à hauteur du visage de Duo, de sorte qu'il soit à un souffle de lui. 

Le mouvement était félin. 

Les yeux bleu de Prusse étaient ceux d'un serpent hypnotisant sa proie, la mettant au défit de se soustraire à son regard. 

D'en avoir 

la 

moindre 

volonté.

Heero entrouvrit la bouche et une langue insolente vint langoureusement lécher les lèvres tentatrices avant de répondre. Ce geste voila un peu plus le regard d'un certain ex Shinigami.

.

.

- Tu réfléchis et tu trouves des excuses au comportement de ton corps ?

.

Duo ferma les yeux et ne répondit pas. Il essayait d'échapper à ce supplice de Tantale et se frottait malgré lui un peu plus contre la main retenant sa virilité. 

La main de son ennemi.

.

.

Heero poursuivit, impitoyable :

.

- Si tu penses, donc tu es. Si tu réfléchis au monde qui t'entoure et si tu éprouves des scrupules à ressentir du désir envers une personne c'est que tu as une conscience. Si tu étais tellement insensible et vivant dans une sorte d'apathie, tu ne remarquerais ni ne constaterais rien.

.

.

Le parfait chasseur frotta son nez contre une nuque offerte malgré elle avant de poser ses lèvres entre deux pectoraux et descendre doucement jusqu'au nombril. Une fois arrivé à destination, il glissa la langue à l'intérieur, laissant une trace humide. Puis il souffla doucement.

Il attendit le tressaillement de sa victime avant de continuer d'une voix rauque :

.

- Tu te contenterais de vivre sans te poser de question Duo. 

.

.

Les lèvres de Heero se trouvaient à présent sur une hanche blanche qu'il lapa délicatement : un murmure se fit entendre. 

Il ne venait pas du soldat parfait.

.

Heero souffla, contre la chair humide :

.

- L'apathie c'est la totale inconscience ou le manque total de réaction.  [{**censur**} ne bouge toujours pas sa main.]

.

.

Duo se releva violemment mais retomba lourdement sur le bureau, entravé qu'il était par sa chemise.

Heero, indifférent aux nuisances sonores provoquées par son élève récalcitrant, poursuivit son explication:

.

.

- C'est comme si tu n'avais pas de cerveau. Or tu es réceptif Duo. O combien réceptif…

.

.

**{censuré}. **Le sexe de Duo redoubla de vigueur. Une véritable plainte à présent se faisait entendre… et elle ne venait pas de Heero] 

- … quand tu dis que tu t'en fous ce n'est pas vrai. [**{censuré}] **

**.**

**.**

**- **Si tu t'en foutais, tu ne remarquerais même pas ce que je fais. Tu ne chercherais pas à te dégager si tu te moquais réellement de ce que je faisais. Ne confonds pas mépris et apathie.

- Je ne…

.

.

Un soupir : Heero venait de souffler délicatement sur l'objet de son tourment

.

- Chuuuuut Duo… Tu as une petite forme d'apathie, - mais je te rassure, pas une petite forme – tu as surtout un mépris de soi caractéris

- Tu ne…

- Chut… je vais te montrer que ton corps ressent. Que ton cœur vit.

- Heero…..

- Seulement… Si tu veux quelque chose… [torture Duo **{censuré}**.]

- Hmmmmm [savoure littéralement. Adieu apathie ^^]

- Il va falloir dire…

- …

- … de quoi tu as envie, Duo.

.

.

La voix de Duo était altérée quand elle donna sa réponse :

.

- Je ne veux de rien…je veux que tu me laisses tranquille…

.

.

Le japonais, avec un sadisme qui aurait fait trembler le Marquis de Sade lui-même se décida à enfin bouger sa main et à imprimer un léger mouvement de va et vient sur le sexe de Duo, **{censuré}** Il répondit alors d'une voix rauque de désir :

.

- Hmm ? répète, je n'ai pas entendu… 

- Lèche-moi… Tranquille 

- Hmm avec plaisir Duo

.

.

L'ex Shinigami se rendit compte de son lapsus et dit d'une voix qui ne cachait en rien la panique qu'il ressentait :

.

- Non !!!!!

.

.

**_Qu'on me donne l'obscurité, puis la lumière_**

- Hmm 

.

**{censuré}** Enfin Heero le prit en bouche petit à petit, imprimant de savants mouvements de va et vient… avant de le prendre totalement.

.

Duo se redressa dans un cri, cette fois-ci il ne retomba pas comme une masse. Heero, anticipant son mouvement, relaxa sa gorge et recula légèrement pour ne pas avoir de réaction de renvoi.

.

- Hmmm Duo… tu es tellement bon…[**{censuré}** reprenant ses mouvements effrénés]

- Heero…..

- [ralentit]

- [soupire]

- Heero… hnnn [**{censuré}**] 

.

.

Le soldat parfait répondit d'une voix chaude et tentatrice :

.

- Dis-le moi Duo…

- Je te hais !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

.

.

Un véritable cri de rage.

Ou était-ce un cri du cœur ?

Duo essayait de créer le plus de friction possible pour soulager son érection. Il reprenait contact avec la réalité et la frustration physique. Heero lui faisait reprendre contact en lui faisant perdre pied.

Il le haïssait.

**_Qu'on me donne la haine pour que j'aime l'amour_**

**_._**

- Fuck you !

**_Qu'on me donne la haine pour que j'aime l'amour_**

- No! Fuck You. Baka.

.

Le ton du soldat parfait s'était fait très très tendre, et l'élan de colère de Duo s'estompa pour ne laisser qu'une émotion vive, violente…

Une émotion… tout court

.

- Heero….

- [**{censuré}** Le sexe de Duo est bandé à lui faire mal] Dis-le. Dis-moi ce que tu veux Duo. [parle doucement **{censuré}**, soufflant sur la chair humide.]

- Tu… ah… me tues….****

- Tu [lèche] renais de tes cendres. Tel le phénix

**_Qu'on me donne le froid pour que j'aime la flamme_**

- ……

.

**_On m'a trop donné bien avant l'envie_**

- Tu veux ta petite mort Duo ?

.

.

Heero regardait Duo, mais celui-ci avait les yeux fermés sur un visage tendu, expressif. Ses joues étaient enflammées, les mèches de ses cheveux collées aux tempes par la sueur. Ses dents mordaient au sang le pulpe de ses lèvres.

- … nis-moi…

- Nani ???

- Finis-moi… achève-moi… j'ai envie, Heero…

.

.

La voix de Duo s'était brisée en un sanglot. Il essayait désespérément de pénétrer profondément la bouche de son bourreau.

**_._**

**_J'ai oublié les rêves et les mercis_**

- Hmmm ?

- Fais-moi… oh God… make love to me….[un murmure]

**_Toutes ces choses qui avaient un prix_**

- Plus tu ressens, plus tu souffres… mais ça en vaut la peine Duo. Ca prouve que tu es en vie.

**_Qui font l'envie de vivre et le désir_**

- Hn…

- Dis-le moi encore Duo…

- I want you… please… make love to me… I… I need you… so much

**_et le plaisir aussi_**.

- Je vais te faire l'amour Duo…

.

.

Duo était parti au pays (de Candy) mais avec son propre sucre d'orge pour adulte^^

La barrière que Duo avait érigée autour de son cœur, de son âme avait cédé.

.

- Tu as envie de jouir dans ma bouche Duo ?

**_._**

**_Qu'on me donne l'envie_**

- My [soupir] god…

 .

**{censuré}**

.

**_L'envie d'avoir envie_**

- Non ex Shinigami je ne suis pas un Dieu. Mais je vais te donner ta première petite mort… 

.

.

Heero reprit alors le sexe totalement. Une fois, deux fois, et…

… Duo largua les amarres, hurlant à plein poumons le nom de son libérateur.

**_Qu'on rallume ma vie._**

.

Mais Heero ne jeta pas l'ancre. Il accueillit l'essence de Duo… de tout son être.

Ils venaient de communier tous les deux. Pour Heero, ce n'était pas seulement un appel des sens, même s'il n'en avait pris vraiment conscience qu'en tenant Duo dans ses bras.

.

Tant de similitudes

Tant de différences

Tant de complexit

Une complétude évidente

Seulement si l'on voulait voir au lieu de regarder

Duo venait de lui demander de lui faire l'amour, non de le pénétrer, ou autre

Il était peut être sous l'effet de l'excitation

Avec certitude sous l'effet de l'excitation

Mais il pouvait se contenter de dire fais-le,ou vas-y, vient ou suce-moi

N'importe quoi.

Il avait dit la seule et unique phrase réconciliatrice

Celle qui n'expliquait rien, mais exprimait tout.

Celle qui signifiait que ce qu'ils venaient de partager n'était pas un enjeu

Purement sexuel

Sexuel

Pur

Instinctif

Certes

Mais simplement sexuel

Non

Ca rassurait et ça faisait peur à la fois

Ça faisait tout et son contraire

Paradoxal et si complémentaire

L'ex Shinigami et son soldat solitaire

Ne seront

Plus jamais seuls

.

Heero ôta Duo de la douce prison de ses lèvres, tandis que son sexe se détendait. Le japonais était diablement excité, mais ne souhaitait pas prendre Duo ainsi, même s'il avait manifesté son envie de faire l'amour.

Son envie de lui

Une envie tout court

Même s'il savait qu'il n'avait pas violé l'américain, la conscience de Heero lui dictait de ne pas le brusquer plus qu'il ne l'avait fait. Ce n'était pas facile de se réconcilier avec ses émotions, surtout de cette manière.

Ca lui avait pris…

des années.

Duo aurait besoin de temps pour se retrouver.

.

- Heero… [Duo, mains derrière le dos, assis sur le bureau, yeux fermés]

- Hn ? [gêné à genou et à terre, assez loin de Duo]

- Laisse-moi…

- [ferme les yeux de douleur] 

- Laisse-moi [voix sensuelle, basse, grave…] m'occuper de toi…[ouvre les yeux. Le regard de Duo est presque noir de désir, chargé d'émotions… enfin]

- …

.

.

Duo ne laissa pas à Heero le temps de réagir. Avant même que le japonais puisse se relever, le Shinigami prit appui sur ses fesses et se jeta sur lui, se retrouvant ainsi à califourchon. Puis, aussi rapidement que lui permettait ses bras entravés et ses jambes pratiquement emmêlées par le pantalon, il réussit à se glisser, telle une anguille, entre les jambes de Heero.

.

Il ne portait pas de boucle à sa ceinture

Duo entreprit de descendre le pantalon de Heero…

Avec les dents

Lentement

Bouche sur la fermeture éclair

Dents qui dénude

Langue qui humidifie un boxer blanc

Duo la ressentait

Intensément

L'envie…

.

Il avait envie de toute cette vie, cette vigueur

Il ressentait des émotions contradictoires :

Rage

Haine

Colère

Passion

Amour

Désir

Il avait envie de hurler

Encore

Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi vivant

Jamais il n'avait autant ressenti

Tant d'émotions faisaient mal

Surtout quand la barrière tenait bon depuis des années

.

Duo prit Heero dans sa bouche à travers le boxer, l'humidifiant de ses lèvres,

De sa langue.

Le soldat, impuissant, ne put que se soumettre à la volonté du Shinigami

Soumis à l'homme entravé par une chemise mais libre d'exprimer son désir

Libre de vivre

Plus libre que jamais

.

.

Heero arracha littéralement sa propre chemise, révélant un torse bronzé et très musclé, des bras puissants et une peau lisse, si lisse… et dit :

.

- Duo… Je… je ne vais pas

.

.

Duo ignora les paroles de son amant. Il remonta de la langue le ventre de Heero, puis lécha ses tétons et enfin termina son périple au creux de son cou où il y laissa sa marque. La voix se fit sensuelle, joueuse :

.

- De quoi as-tu envie Heero ?

- … ahhhhh 

.

.

Heero tremblait. Le Shinigami se fit moqueur :

.

- Tu as froid Heero ? Tu frissonnes. Tu veux que je te donne la flamme ?

- Hn…..[ôte son sexe lourd du boxer humidifié par les soins de son amant] 

- Tu veux t'exiler en moi Heero? 

.

.

Duo fit alors glisser ses longs cheveux de soie sur le torse de Heero, tout en descendant lentement vers son nombril, s'arrêtant à 5 centimètres du sexe gorgé ma foi… parfait. Le soldat ferma les yeux et trembla plus encore. Il avait de plus en plus chaud et cette voix diabolique menaçait de lui faire perdre une raison qu'il n'était plus trop sûr d'avoir ?

.

- Tu veux que je te donne mes nuits pour que tu rêves de moi le jour Heero ?

.

.

Duo avait chuchoté contre un sexe de plus en plus gorgé.

Le soldat parfait avait récolté ce qu'il avait semé.

Le Shinigami était de retour.

.

**_Qu'on me donne la nuit, pour que j'aime le jour_**

- Oh… oui…

- Tu veux que je te donne ce jour pour patienter à cette nuit… Heero?

**_Qu'on me donne le jour, pour que j'aime la nuit_**

- ...je veux… j'ai envie….

.

.

Le Shinigami continua, implacable :

.

- As-tu envie de te perdre dans mon corps Heero ?

- Oui…

.

.

Le Shinigami lécha en fermant les yeux, puis le prit doucement, presque cérémonieusement entre ses lèvres gourmandes…

Etre en vie faisait mal mais pouvait avoir un goût de peau chaude.

Une odeur de soleil, de sel et de moiteur.

Comme il était bon d'avoir mal…

Le soldat parfait dit d'une voix où il perçait autre chose que de la pure tension sexuelle. :

.

- Duo... koi…omae wa ore no mono da

- Hmm ? [s'arrête] Qu'as-tu dit ? Je ne comprends pas… en jap je ne sais que Omae o korosu et baka

.

.

Le ton de Duo était tout doux, presque comme celui d'un enfant.

Heero avait rougi et choisi de ne pas répondre.

Le Shinigami choisit de laisser le soldat l'emporter au Paradis…

Pour l'instant.

Un autre paradis les attendait…

Le regard mutin et le sourire coquin, il dit à son amant :

.

- Tu veux jouir entre mes lèvres Heero?

- Je veux jouir _en_ _to_i Duo. [rouvre les yeux. Le regard est lourd] Mais il faut que je te détache…

- Non… je préfère… me sentir puissant et impuissant…par ma propre volonté. Pour une fois je me laisse faire, que je le veux…Et que _j'aime_ çà… [baisse les yeux]

- Couches-toi sur moi Koi.

- ????????

- Que je puisse te préparer

- Qu'est-ce que…

.

.

Heero ne souhaitait pas dire à Duo la signification des termes affectueux qu'il avait employé à son égard. 

Il avait peur, tout simplement. 

Peut-être était-ce un peu tôt pour les grandes déclarations… 

pour la possessivité tout du moins.

Il fit à Duo lécher ses doigts un à un longuement afin de le préparer. **{censuré}** Cela faisait vraiment longtemps que son amant n'avait pas eu de contacts humains intime et prolongé, d'après l'analyse du parfait soldat. Duo se raidit contre le cou de Heero, mordit son épaule avant de trouver un certain confort et lui dire : « vas-y »

**_._**

**_Qui font l'envie de vivre et le désir ._**

Le second entra avec la même délicatesse mais plus facilement. **{censuré}** Pour le Shinigami c'était douloureux mais un peu plus supportable, et à la fin presque confortable.

Un peu plus tard Duo commença à trembler, à soupirer, puis gémir, et mordit plus fort encore l'épaule de Heero.

Heero, loin de s'offusquer de la morsure gémit de concert, de plaisir.

**_._**

**_Et le plaisir aussi_**

Le dernier doigt fit à l'américain l'effet d'une décharge électrique : un long râle félin s'échappa de ses lèvres, tandis que son sexe semi érig jusqu'alors eut un regain de sang. Duo tira très fortement sur ses bras, craquant quelque peu sa chemise. Heero venait de toucher le gros lot. Pour une fois que la loterie comporterait deux vainqueurs…

.

- Heero… HEERO

- [lui fait l'amour avec ses doigts avec plus de vigueur] oui Koi

- …. [perd le souffle à mesure que les mouvements ralentissent et gagnent en profondeur

.

.

Le soldat parfait lécha la tempe humide du Shinigami avant de dire de sa voix chaude et grave :

.

- Que veux-tu Duo ? 

- J'ai…[gémit] je veux ton corps. Donne-moi… donne-moi… ton corps [Johnny forever lol] Je te veux. Je n'ai pas besoin « d'envie d'avoir envie. » Parce que… j'ai _déj_ envie…

.

.

Heero ôta ses doigts du corps chaud de Duo sous un gémissement de ce dernier et déclara :

.

- … alors prends-moi en toi…. Prends-moi tout entier. Viens Duo… viens… 

.

.

Duo se redressa et embrassa très tendrement Heero, une grande douceur traversant son regard cobalt. Puis il chuchota :

.

- J'arrive. 

.

.

Le calme….

avant la tempête.

.

.

Heero aida Duo à se redresser, handicapé qu'il était par ses mains derrière son dos. Il en profita pour lécher une nouvelle fois son torse puis sa clavicule, lui caressa les cheveux, puis lui fit adopter une position assise pour…

le pénétrer.

Doucement

Centimètre après centimètre.

Constriction.

Douleur.

Chaleur.

Plaisir.

Long.

Fort.

Entier.

En lui.

Entiers.

Ensemble.

.

Lorsque Heero pénétra totalement en Duo il y eut un silence plus fort que tous les hurlements

Un silence

Puis le cœur se remit à battre

Puis les respirations coupées s'accélèrent

Puis les premiers gémissements montèrent

A l'unisson

.

- Ahhhhhhh [Duo]

- Hmm [Heero, mordille l'épaule de son amant]

.

.

Le Shinigami lança un regard diabolique à son amant, puis…

… il se mit à prendre possession du soldat parfait de manière frénétique. 

Il le prit en lui comme une revanche sur la vie, chevauchant de plus en plus vite, encore et encore, Heero le retenant aux hanches pour pallier à son déséquilibre

**_._**

**_Qu'on rallume ma vie._**

- Yes yes oh God…

- Kami sama….

.

.

Duo montait et descendait, s'empalant sur cet épieu de chair, crucifié jusqu'à l'âme, se retirant presque puis se jetant contre Heero. A ce rythme-là, aucun des deux n'allait tenir…

.

**_Qu'on rallume ma vie._**

Heero n'était pas en reste. Ne pouvant pas et retenir Duo aux hanches et le caresser de ses mains, il utilisa ses lèvres, léchant, mordillant, volant baiser sur baiser, imprimant les mêmes mouvements fou de son sexe à cette bouche enflammée et affamée, goûtant et buvant jusqu'à la lie, aux cimes du plaisir, aux portes de l'enfer avec cette chaleur qui emprisonnait son corps, aux portes du paradis avec l'âme qui habitait cette enveloppe charnelle. 

**_._**

**_Qu'on rallume ma vie._**

D'un mouvement de hanches particulièrement pervers coupant momentanément le souffle à Heero, Duo réussit à déséquilibrer ce dernier, qui se trouva couché sur le dos brusquement. Puis, sur un regard sadique, **{censuré] **Duo s'arrangea pour être prisencore plus profondément.

Il hurla.

Heero aussi.

**_._**

**_Qu'on rallume ma vie._**

Les mains du japonais, ainsi libérées, errèrent sur le corps de son amant, alors qu'il menait une danse furieuse, caressa les pectoraux, les cicatrices, les hanches, et malaxa les fesses….Puis une des mains quitta la rondeur charnue pour s'aventurer sur le sexe de Duo, lui imprimant à l'extérieur les mouvements qu'il effectuait de l'intérieur.

.

- Ha... ahhhhhhh hmmmmmm Heee

- Hnnnnnn

- Heero ! Je veux… I want…[perd le souffle]

- Hnnn [perdu dans le désert tu es perdu dans le désert ^__^]

.

.

Duo, sous la montée du désir, du plaisir et de l'adrénaline réussit dans un hurlement à se libérer les bras, craquant sa chemise, faisant voler les boutons, alors que ses mains, ignorant la douleur et l'engourdissement, se mirent à parcourir le corps de son partenaire. 

Et tout cela sans même s'apercevoir qu'il s'était libéré.

**_._**

**_Qu'on me donne la faim, la soif, puis un festin._**

**_Qu'on rallume ma vie._**

.

- Heero… come… come with me…[dans le sens de venir, pas de jouir bande de coquines ^^]

- Hai.

.

.

Le corps moite, les cheveux collant à leur tempes ils se donnaient l'un à l'autre

Corps et âme

En s'appropriant le corps de Heero

Duo retrouvait le sien

En s'appropriant le corps de Duo

Heero prenait ce qui était sien

Une évidence [pour moi !!!]

Née du chaos

.

Une vague de plaisir plus intense que les autres, une pression sur son sexe, une pénétration plus profonde fit à Duo toucher les étoiles.

Dans un cri il se déversa dans la main de Heero

Et retomba sur lui, vid

Heero, ne supportant plus toute cette pression autour de sa virilité prit les fesses de Duo à pleines mains et le fit s'empaler sur son sexe

Une fois

Deux fois

Trois fois

Un dernier baiser avaleur d'âme

Puis l'apothéose

**_._**

**_Qu'on rallume ma vie._**

.

.

Au moment où les deux jeunes gens s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Heero posa ses lèvres tout contre l'oreille de Duo. Quand il fut persuadé que son Shinigami s'était endormi, il murmura.

.

- Omae ore no mono da. Tu m'appartiens Duo Maxwell. Jamais plus je ne te laisserais basculer. Tu m'as ramené il y a bien longtemps au monde des vivants, à cette douce violence qu'est la vie.

.

.

Duo Maxwell murmura en retour quelques temps après, une fois sûr que Heero était endormi :

.

- You belong to me Heero. My hero. I'll never let you go nor let myself go too.

.

Sans savoir qu'ils venaient de s'échanger le plus beau des serments,

ils avaient enfin compris

**_Qu'on me donne l'obscurité, puis la lumière._**

**_._**

**_._**

Heero et Duo se préoccuperaient bien plus tard des courbatures, du lieu inapproprié de leurs ébats et de leurs devoirs respectifs.

Pour une fois, la mission c'était eux.

Ils avaient gagné le droit de ne pas penser aux autres.

Ils avaient gagné le droit de vivre.

Et ils allaient vivre…

Enfin.

Ensemble.

***************************

.

.

**Bureau du Colonel Winner**

.

- Ah ahhhhhhhhhh ahhhhhhhhhhhhh oh Quatre

- Hmmmmm encore, encore, oui !!!!!!!

- Ho Quatre… tu as tellement bien fait d'envoyer Heero chercher… vas y continue

- Hmmmm je ne ressentais…..oh oui vas y mon cœur n'aies pas peur d'aller plus vite, plus fort….ahhhh….je ne vais pas me briser… hmmm… je ne ressentais plus, plus… l'âme de Duo… il fallait… que quelqu'un… avant que…[se mord la lèvre]

- [mordille les lèvres de Quatre] apparemment çà a marché mieux que prévu… ton don m'épateras toujours. 

- Hmmmm [emprisonne le sexe de Trowa en lui et lui décoche un sourire sadique] je vais te montrer moi [voix sensuelle] quel don devrait t'épater le plus…

.

.

Quatre s'était connecté sur Duo, juste pour voir si son âme s'était réveillée, ou éveillée à Heero

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise

Un déchaînement de désir et de frustration

Un plaisir sans bornes

A vous faire disjoncter le cœur…

Alors, ne pouvant pas contenir ce trop-plein d'émotions

Il canalisa son énergie sexuelle sur Trowa

Et balança le reste dans les locaux…

.

Inutile de dire qu'aucun des Colonels des Preventers n'était allé déjeuner aujourd'hui…

****************************

.

.

**Bureau du Colonel Chang**

.

- Ahhhhhhhhhhh

- Hmmmm Sandor*… si bon… si chaud…

.

***************************

.

.

**Bureau de Colonel Marquise**

.

- Hmmm on… on ne devrait pas Zechs, ce n'est pas mph ??? mph ???hmmmmmm

- Hmmmmmmmm [ra les hommes]

.

.

**_Qu'on me donne l'obscurité, puis la lumière.  
._**

.

.

.

OWARI

Heero : dans un bureau franchement c'est débile

Duo : ouais franchement c'est naze

Mithy : Ohé c'est bon non plus, tu voulais un 4 étoiles alors que t'avais envie de rien Dudule? Peu importe le lieu espèce de chochotte, plains-toi alors qu'Heero t'as servi de traversin humain. Quant à toi Heero si t'es pas content je te case avec J.

Heero et Duo : Gloire à notre Mithy, notre DeathSpandex préfér

Mithy ^__________^ : voila qui est mieux -)

* Sandor est un personnage que j'ai crée pour les besoins d'une fic. Il apparaîtra dans une fic que je publierais peut-être plus tard et qui s'appelle Reste avec moi ce soir… 

Voili, ce fut LONGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG et épique ^^ J'espère que ça vous aura plu quand même!

@+++++

Mithy ^^

**L'Envie **

**Qu'on me donne l'obscurité, puis la lumière.  
Qu'on me donne la faim, la soif, puis un festin.  
Qu'on m'enlève ce qui est vain et secondaire  
Pour que je retrouve le prix de la vie, enfin.  
  
Qu'on me donne la peine, pour que j'aime dormir.  
Qu'on me donne le froid pour que j'aime la flamme.  
Pour que j'aime ma terre, qu'on me donne l'exil  
Et qu'on m'enferme un an pour rêver à des femmes.  
  
On m'a trop donné bien avant l'envie.  
J'ai oublié les rêves et les mercis,  
Toutes ces choses qui avaient un prix,  
Qui font l'envie de vivre et le désir et le plaisir aussi.  
Qu'on me donne l'envie,  
L'envie d'avoir envie.  
Qu'on rallume ma vie.  
  
Qu'on me donne la haine pour que j'aime l'amour,  
La solitude aussi, pour que j'aime les gens.  
Pour que j'aime le silence, qu'on me fasse des discours  
Et toucher la misère pour respecter l'argent.  
  
Pour que j'aime être sain, vaincre la maladie.  
Qu'on me donne la nuit, pour que j'aime le jour.  
Qu'on me donne le jour, pour que j'aime la nuit,  
Pour que j'aime aujourd'hui, oublier les toujours.  
  
On m'a trop donné bien avant l'envie.  
J'ai oublié les rêves et les mercis,  
Toutes ces choses qui avaient un prix,  
Qui font l'envie de vivre et le désir, et le plaisir aussi.  
Qu'on me donne l'envie,  
L'envie d'avoir envie.  
Qu'on rallume ma vie.  
  
On m'a trop donné bien avant l'envie.  
J'ai oublié les rêves et les mercis.  
Toutes ces choses qui avaient un prix,  
Qui font l'envie de vivre et le désir, et le plaisir aussi.  
  
Qu'on me donne l'envie,  
L'envie d'avoir envie.  
Qu'on rallume ma vie.  
  
Qu'on me donne l'envie,  
L'envie d'avoir envie.  
Qu'on rallume ma vie...**


	3. Puis la lumière, version intégrale

**Rating**: ici** 100 pour 100 ****R pour lemon non censuré mais pas trash** je pense, malgré les élans parfois très sensuels. 

**Si le yaoi graphique vous choque donc, passez à autres choses tout simplement. **

**C'est la version non censurée et** **retravaillée** de "l'envie". **Oui retravaillée parce qu'elle est quand même différente de la version non censurée publiée** **ailleurs**. Il y avait des trucs sympas oui, mais également des trucs vraiment nazes, des trucs que je n'aime pas lire et que pourtant j'ai écrit.

Par respect pour vous j'ai laissé la version "pas super"censurée (yen a qui préfèrent la censure aussi)

Et ça m'a bcp touché que, malgré les défauts que présentent certaines scènes, vous ayez apprécié et pris le tps de me le dire. Par souci de cohérence, je vous mets une version nettement plus lisible, pas parfaite mais lisible. Pour certain(es) ça ne changera pas grand chose et pourtant les différences sont flagrantes. Pour moi ce sera un petit plus et un petit merci lol.

**Don't worry : vous me connaissez depuis le tps ! Je termine mes fics malgré les avalanches d'idées alors attendez-vous à avoir la suite d'"au creux" samedi ou dimanche... Je pense à vous.**

**Dernier mot important: même si on est armés des meilleures intentions du monde, on ne couche pas avec une personne pour la "réveiller" : on lui parle ou on l'aide à consulter un spécialiste si cette apathie prend des proportions dangeureuses. C'est dc de la pure fiction : une personne en apathie totale ne fait pas ce que fait Duo avec Heero. Il est bcp trop receptif, c donc pas trop tard pour lui lol. Et si ces deux-là s'en donnent à coeur joie sur le papier, vous, vous êtes faits de chair. Alors protégez-vous.**

-------------------: changement de scènes et pièces

* * *

**L' Envie, dernière partie**

¤

**AC 205, QG des Preventers, bureau du Colonel Maxwell**

¤

_Vous en étiez là :_

- Hmmm J'adore le goût de ton sourire Duo…

¤

Duo détacha ses lèvres de celles de Heero et le regarda.

Ce que Heero vit dans les yeux du jeune homme lui glaça le sang,

si toutefois c'était possible.

Il n'y avait rien dans ce regard :

ni passion,

ni colère.

Rien.

Le sourire n'avait rien d'enjoué.

Il n'était pas ironique pour autant.

Il n'avait rien de commun avec le sourire "Shinigami".

Il était…

Vide.

Un simple étirement des lèvres,

extension de l'ombre qui engouffre le cœur du jeune homme.

Un sourire…

… sans âme.

¤

- Allons Heero… tu as sincèrement pensé qu'il te suffirait d'un baiser ? Toi qui prétends me "connaître" si bien et "être passé par là"

_Et voici où notre histoire reprend..._

¤

- Ne nies pas que ce que tu ressens. En te retranchant en toi-même, tu t'autodétruis.

- Quelle ironie de la part d' ex monsieur bouton rouge… . Je m'en fous Heero… je ne ressens rien. Tes lèvres ont glissé sur les miennes comme la brise peut caresser un corps. Elle caresse… puis la sensation disparaît. Je te _vois_ Heero. Mais tout comme la brise… tu es transparent.

Je ne regarde plus.

Je

ne

ressens

plus.

¤

Le ton de Duo revêtait la même indifférence que précédemment, comme si ce baiser somme toute torride n'avait jamais eu lieu.

L'ex soldat "parfait", qui n'était pas homme à se laisser déstabiliser par une quelconque situation, répondit d'une voix neutre, si neutre qu'elle en devenait presque hypnotique. Un métronome humain…

_Quiconque connaissait Heero savait qu'il pouvait se montrer…_

_diabolique. Et qu'il n'avait pas besoin du système zéro pour cela._

_Ils étaient à un souffle l'un de l'autre, le visage à quelques centimètres._

_A une brise l'un de l'autre, oui._

_A moins que ce ne soit la tempête…_

¤

- Duo… je n'ai pas imaginé ta réponse à mes baisers,

¤

_Il caressa les reins de Duo légèrement à travers les vêtements, avant de reprendre :_

- ni le gémissement réprimé quand nos corps se sont frôlés tout à l'heure.

_Il frotta son sexe contre celui de de l'américain_

_lentement..._

¤

Duo regarda Heero droit dans les yeux et répondit d'une voix indifférente d'abord,

puis plus séductrice,

explicatrice :

- Et je ne le nie pas. Mon corps…

¤

Le jeune homme laissa sa phrase en suspend et remua les hanches, imprimant un lent mouvement de balancier contre le sexe du japonais. Il était assis sur le soldat parfait, les jambes de chaque côté de son corps et les bras jetés autour de son cou.

- Mon corps a des réactions physiologiques, naturelles.

¤

L'ex pilote 02 poursuivit, toujours sur le même ton :

- Je respire...

¤

L'ex Shinigami souffla contre les lèvres de Heero, celui-ci réprima un frémissement.

Le regard de celui que Duo avait surnommé jadis le"soldat parfait" était déterminé et ne laissait rien transparaître de ses pensées.

- Je vois…

¤

L'ex Shinigami avait continué sur le même ton, mais la voix plus basse,

à peine

plus élevée

qu'un murmure.

Tout en plongeant ses deux pierres précieuses dans une nuit sans lune.

¤

Le mouvement de balancier se fit de plus en plus intense, les cuisses se resserrèrent contre les reins de Heero mais la respiration de l'américain ne s'entrecoupait pas.

Tout

était

sous

contrôle.

- Je touche…

¤

Pour miroiter ses paroles, l'ex Shinigami glissa ses longs doigts dans les petits cheveux derrière la nuque de sa "victime".

Cette dernière était tentée de fermer les yeux.

Mais il ne le ferait pas. Ce serait perdre…

le jeu.

- J'entends…

¤

Duo avait légèrement pivoté son visage et s'était approché, de sorte que son oreille fut placée près du nez de l'ex soldat,afin del'entendre respirer.

Quelques secondes…

Puis il posa à nouveau ses yeux bleu-violet, si sombres dans une mer bleu de Prusse.

¤

Le regard du jeune homme était d'une neutralité toute sensuelle.

La voix était dangereusement séductrice mais les ténébreuses prunelles ne cherchaient pas à l'être.

Pourtant, ce même regard indifférent, profond, cobalt était semblable au chant des sirènes.

L'Homme avait toujours été attiré, hypnotisé par le vide.

On dit qu'il ne faut jamais regarder en bas, parce que le vide fait lâcher prise, le vide…

peut tuer.

Si Heero fermait les yeux, il entendrait le bruit des vagues.

Mais Duo n'était pas un coquillage.

Il n'était qu'une coque amère, à l'apparence vide.

En se laissant aller à clore les paupières, le soldat "parfait" entendrait les battements de cœur de son ami.

Pas celui de son âme.

- Je mange…

¤

A ce moment, la voix de Duo s'était faîte presque rauque. Il avait alors posé les yeux sur Heero en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Le regard était toujours vide.

La bouche humide semblait avide, pour quiconque ressentant du désir envers lui.

Et en ce moment Heero avait envie de Duo.

Une envie dingue.

¤

Les dernières paroles de l'ex Shinigami firent à Heero l'effet d'un coup de poing.

- Mais je ne sens pas.

Je ne regarde pas.

Je ne _ressens_ pas.

Je n'écoute plus.

Et…

¤

Duo fit à nouveau pivoter son visage, de sorte que sa bouche soit au niveau de l'oreille de Heero. Il en mordilla délicatement le lobe, y glissa le bout de la langue avant de chuchoter un secret pour adulte,

détachant

chaque

mot :

- Je.

Ne.

Goûte.

Plus.

- ...

- Mon corps s'auto subsiste. Je n'ai que des besoins vitaux, aucun besoin secondaire.

Je ne peux nourrir une âme que je n'ai plus.

Je ne peux nourrir un esprit qui n'en éprouve pas le besoin.

En couchant avec moi tu penses réveiller mon âme et mon corps.

Mais mon corps n'a jamais été endormi.

Et mon esprit est comme mort. Et s'il est une chose que je sais…

c'est qu'on ne peut réveiller

ce qui n'est _pas_ en sommeil.

¤

Brusquement, l'américain se leva et s'éloigna du japonais, avant que celui-ci ne puisse esquisser un mouvement pour le retenir.

Lui faisant dos, il en profita pour ramasser méthodiquement tout ce qui avait été renversé dans leur chute.

Méthodiquement… mais totalement indifférent à la présence de Heero laissé à terre.

¤

L'ex soldat "parfait" se leva à sa suite et déclara, d'une voix ne trahissant aucune émotion :

- Duo. Tu es en train de devenir une sorte d'automate humain, ou de soldat "parfait", comme tu te plaisais à m'appeler il n'y a pas si longtemps. Je ne veux pas que tu tombes dans cet engrenage.

- Tes intentions sont louables Heero. Mais en pures pertes. J'y suis… et je n'ai ni envie de partir, n'y envie de rester.

_Indifférence encore, _

_papiers ramassés comme si de rien n'était_

¤

Le colonel Yuy répondit, d'une voix casuelle :

- Mais à trop être désensibilisé, tu vas y rester, Duo.

- In Peace…

¤

Les mots s'étaient échappés doucement des lèvres du jeune homme presque malgré lui.

¤

L'ex pilote 01s'approcha à quelques centimètres seulement de l'américain, si bien que celui-ci pouvait sentir sa chaude et calme respiration sur la partie de son cou non protégée par son uniforme :

- Regarde-_moi,_ _Duo_.

¤

Le jeune homme se tourna doucement. Le regard cobalt complètement éteint. Mais sans aucune tristesse.

Heero décocha à Duo un sourire.

Un _vrai_ sourire.

Un sourire terriblement sensuel.

- Moi vivant ?

¤

Heero approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille de Duo et chuchota :

- Jamais.

- What ?

_Un murmure..._

- Never. Never ever.

_Un murmure _

_encore et encore... _

¤

Le japonais posa ses mains à plat sur le bureau, de chaque côté de l'amércain, puis reprit:

- Jamais je ne te laisserai en paix. Jamais tu ne _reposeras_ en paix.

_Je ne te laisserai pas mourir..._

¤

Duo sentit un frisson partir de l'oreille chatouillée par le souffle chaud de Heero, pour glisser le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Les mains de l'ancien pilote, jusque-là sagement placées à plat sur le bureau, s'évertuèrent à dénouer le lien de cuir qui retenait la natte du jeune homme.

Celui-ci eut un mouvement de recul, essaya de se dégager de l'emprise de l'ex soldat "parfait".

En vain.

De son corps, Heero plaqua Duo contre le secrétaire, l'y encastrant presque littéralement, écartant ses cuisses du genou. Le colonel Yuy se servit d'une de ses mains pour rabattre les poignets de son homologue derrière le dos et les y retenir.

Le regard du captifn'était pas courroucé, il était vide, toujours, mais sa respiration légèrement accélérée montrait bien un début d'excitation…

ou de colère.

Plus de réaction que tous n'ont obtenu de lui en des mois et des mois.

L'ex soldat "parfait" réprima un sourire et murmura, tandis qu'il tirait sur le lien :

- Comment _Duo_ ? Tu cherches à fuir ? Pourquoi te débats-tu ? Tu n'as pas envie que je te détache les cheveux ?

- Ne touche pas à ma natte Yuy.

_Un violent coup de tête amorcé._

_Une tête de justesse esquivée ._

- Et pourquoi cela Duo ? Tu crains des cheveux ? Explique moi toi, qui n'as aucune envie de quoi que ce soit, pourquoi tu trembles dès que je touche à ta natte ?

- …

- Pourquoi trembles-tu tout court…

_Un poignet libéré pour desserrer un poing crispé, _

_de longs doigts fins détendus un à un,_

_doucement..._

_pour calmer,_

_apaiser..._

- … quand je te touche ?

¤

Heero avait murmuré cette dernière phrase. Il embrassa délicatement le dos de la main de Duo sans le quitter des yeux.

Aucune réaction.

Puis il porta l'index du jeune homme à ses lèvres, le lapa délicatement sur toute la longueur…

_une fois, _

_deux fois..._

puis l'introduisit avec une lenteur délibérée dans sa bouche, exerçant un mouvement de succion en ronronnant de plaisir.

Puis il effectua un mouvement de va et vient.

_Avant, arrière. _

_Avant, arrière. _

Le regard de Duo commença à se voiler.

A peine.

L'ex Shinigami répondit sur le ton de l'indifférence qui le caractérisait depuis quelques temps:

- Le sexe n'est rien Heero. Il ne me rattachera pas plus au monde des vivants.

¤

Heero prit le temps d'ôter l'index humide de Duo lentement de sa bouche chaude avant de répondre:

- Duo…

¤.

La voix du japonais, d'ironique, s'était faîte plus tendre tandis que le nœud si serré que son autre main s'évertuait à dénouer avec des gestes sûrs cédait enfin.

- … Je sais que je te fais du mal… mais il le faut.

- Tu ne me fais rien. Il n'y a rien à faire.

¤

Le regard del'américain était toujours aussi vide.

- Si tu étais si irrécupérable que cela Duo, si plongé dans ton apathie, quoi que je te fasse, tu ne ressentirais rien.

¤

L'homme aux yeux bleu de Prusse se servit de la main qui était dans les cheveux pour déboutonner la chemise de Duo. Les deux mains de ce dernier étaient désormais libre.

Mais le colonel Maxwell ne faisait rien à présent pour se libérer

¤

Les yeux de Duo étaient dépourvus de toute lueur, toujours.

L'ex pilote 01reprit d'une voix douce, très douce :

- Tu ne vas pas m'apprendre à _moi_ qui ait été conditionné dès mon plus jeune âge comment se comporte une pseudo victime d'apathie.

¤

Heero faisait peu à peu apparaître le torse imberbe du jeune homme. Un homme dont les cicatrices externes n'étaient pas plus terribles que les internes.

- …

- Tu es une sorte d'autiste à l'envers, Duo…

¤

L'ex pilote 01 porta une de ses mains à ses lèvres et lécha son pouce tout en continuant à déboutonner la chemise de son autre main.

- Sauf que _là_...

¤

Heero avait alors posé son index mouillé sur le cœur de Duo, puis ajouta son index pour prendre un téton et en faire rouler la pointe.

Délicatement.

Ne lâchant jamais l'américain de son regard devenu feu.

Il reprit alors :

- Sauf que _là_, c'est _toi _qui ne veux plus communiquer avec le monde extérieur.

¤

Le jeune homme approcha alors sa bouche du creux du cou de son ami. Enfin la chemise kaki était totalement ouverte sur un corps…

zébré de cicatrices sur les côtes.

Un corps musculeux sans être monstrueux.

Un corps d'une douceur que le soldat parfait n'aurait jamais imaginé.

Un corps couvert de douleur, testament vivant de ses souffrances passées.

Un corps magnifique.

¤

Heero reprit cette fois-ci d'une voix ferme, sans appel :

- Et tu veux empêcher le monde de t'atteindre pour ne plus avoir mal. Tu es prisonnier de ton passé.

¤

Le "soldat" à présent mordillait l'épaule de son ami, tout en stimulant son téton. La chevelure du jeune homme se libéra totalement en une lourde vague châtaine tandis qu'il se débattait enfin, comme s'il avait assisté à toute cette scène plongé dans un profond sommeil. Il se servit enfin de ses mains qui se mirent à griffer, frapper le dos, partout où il pouvait atteindre. Les jambes se mirent à protester plus, à tenter de se dérober, à attaquer.

En vain.

Les mouvements de Duo la « victime d'apathie », dictés par une colère, ou un désespoir qu'un homme qui ne ressentait vraiment rien n'était pas sensé ressentir ne parvinrent pas à le dégager.

Le colonel Maxwell, ex Shinigami de surcroît était très fort et très agile certes. Mais soyons lucide. Il s'agissait de Heero ex « perfect soldier » Yuy.

¤

**_Qu'on m'enlève ce qui est vain et secondaire  
Pour que je retrouve le prix de la vie, enfin._**

**¤**

Duo essaya d'étrangler Heero pour lui faire lâcher prise, parvenant dieu savait comment à atteindre son cou, mais d'un coup de hanche le soldat l'étala à plat sur le bureau, faisant voler les quelques objets que son propriétaire venait juste de ramasser.

Le jeune homme parvint à entraver l'ex Shinigami avec sa chemise ouverte et à coincer ses mains meurtrières derrière son dos. La chevelure de l'américain était totalement éparse, drapant son corps d'un manteau de soie d'or brun. Son corps réagissait certes, mais ni le regard, ni la voix ne le faisaient.

Ce qui était très déstabilisant pour quiconque connaissait cet être qui avait habituellement le cœur au bord des yeux et les sentiments, ou tout du moins un sourire, au bord des lèvres.

L'ex pilote 02 déclara d'un ton toujours aussi indifférent.

- Qu'essaies-tu de prouver?

¤

Heero répondit, détaché :

- Tu n'es rattaché à rien mais pas une seule fois on ne t'a vu les cheveux lâchés. Tu ne ressens rien mais tu frissonnes entre mes bras.

¤

Duo essaya de se libérer de sa chemise, mais il était comme camisolé alors queson"ravisseur"poursuivait:

- Ta natte est comme ta vie, Duo.

¤

L'ex pilote caressa les cheveux de Duo tandis que celui-ci essayait tant bien que mal de donner des coups de pieds, mais ses cuisses étaient solidement retenues entre celles de son "ennemi".

- Elle est étroite…

¤

Le japonais en profita pour se frotter contre le sexe de l'ex Shinigami, prisonnier de la toile.

- Serrée…

¤

Puis il imprima un mouvement de va et vient du bassin, s'appuyant de plus en plus fort.

- Longue…

¤

Heero regarda intensément Duo, tout en reprenantentre ses doigts le téton qu'il avait provisoirement excité avant la tentative avortée de "rébellion."

- Lourde…

¤

Il lui lança alors un regard lourd de…

sous-entendu.

- Mais tout comme ta chevelure, ta vie t'appartiens. C'est à _toi_ d'en faire ce que tu veux.

¤

L'ex pilote 02répondit alors, impassible :

- Je n'ai aucune envie…

- FOUTAISES!!!!!, _l'interrompit Heero._ Tu as _envie_ de te rattacher à ton passé, ta tresse n'est pas là que par habitude.

¤

Heero se pencha et se mit à lécher le cou de Duo, doucement, puis reprit:

- Comme tout un chacun, tu te rattaches à ce que tu connais le plus,

¤

_Une épaule léchée à nouveau..._

- le mieux.

_puis mordillée..._

- Tu avais une relation, comme nous tous, quasi affective avec ton gundam.

_Un creux du cou doucement suçoté..._

- ...

- Il faisait corps avec toi.

_Des baisers parsemés sur une poitrine nue, _

_aux battements de coeur trop réguliers..._

- ...

- En le détruisant tu as pulvérisé une partie de toi. Le seul témoignage de tes souffrances, de ta lutte…

Le dernier testament de ta vie,

le seul qu'il te reste c'est ta natte.

Tu possèdes notre amitié, mais tu ne nous possèdes pas.

Et ça te ronge…

¤

Heero prit l'autre téton dans sa bouche tandis qu'il jouait avec le premier. Après une dernière caresse humide il conclut:

- … ton passé t'as construit, mais comme tu ne vas pas de l'avant, il te détruit.

¤

Le colonel Maxwell, muet, se surprit à fermer les yeux.

La fondation tremblait.

¤

Profitant de la passivité de Duo, Heero commença à déboucler la ceinture du pantalon de l'américain avec une lenteur délibérée. Il continua :

- Tu ne te fais pas à ta vie, Duo.

¤

La peau du jeune homme se révélait au fur et à mesure et le soldat parfait se découvrait des envies…

peu banales.

Heero voulait goûter, boire à même la douleur de Duo, à travers sa chair… mais quand ses lèvres se posaient sur sa peau, il ne goûtait que douceur…

avec un soupçon de sel…

et de sueur.

Il voulait que Duo, l'espace d'un instant cesse d'avoir mal.

Tout en lui faisant très mal.

Ressentir la douleur, la morsure du désir, le bonheur ou la peine…

Ressentir tout court…

prouvait que l'on était

vivant.

¤

Le japonais lécha une à une les cicatrices se trouvant sur les côtes de Duo. Ce dernier commença à se tordre sous le toucher humide au goût de feu. Les sensations qui naissaient au tréfonds de son corps commençaient… à le rendre…

Nerveux.

_Sensations, tiens…_

- Nous ne nous y faisons pas plus que toi, Duo, mais nous tirons les enseignements du passé.

¤

Heero fit glisser ses lèvres gourmandes inexorablement plus bas avant de conclure:

- Toi tu t'enlises, Duo…

- Je n'ai pas _besoin_ d'entendre ça.

La voix de l'ex Shinigami était légèrement… altérée ??

¤

- Tu n'as pas _envie_ de l'entendre. C'est différent Duo.

¤

L'ex soldat "parfait" traça un sillon allant du nombril du jeune homme - où il se trouvait alors -, jusqu'à son oreille, la mordilla délicatement au passage puis chuchota d'une voix tout simplement…

…diabolique :

- Tu sais ce que tu ne veux pas. On va te faire déterminer ce que tu veux.

_Une ceinture débouclée..._

- Maintenant.

_enfin._

¤

Le pantalon de Duo glissa légèrement…

¤

**_Qu'on m'enlève ce qui est vain et secondaire  
Pour que je retrouve le prix de la vie, enfin._**

¤

L'ex Shinigami ne voulait pas, ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser l'ex soldat gagner.

Ce serait ridicule voyons.

Il ne ressentait rien. Il n'avait que des réactions psychologiques.

Physiologiques.

Physiques.

Logiques… pour un corps.

Mais la tête était vide.

Heero pouvait toujours essayer, il serait déçu.

Et il allait le lui dire…

- A ta guise, Heero. Fais-moi « déterminer ce que je veux ». Mais tu seras déçu.

¤

L'ex pilote 01 plongea alors dans une mer cobalt. Les yeux couleur de l'atlantique étaient déterminés, froids. Extrêmement froids.

L'« ex » soldat « parfait » n'était plus...

un ex.

Le soldat renaissait de ses cendres pour une nouvelle bataille.

L'arme ultime pour la plus difficile des guerres.

_Bonne chance Duo! lol_

¤

Heero ignora la remarque de l'américain et répondit calmement, sereinement, le regard rivé à celui de son vis-à-vis :

- Lorsque j'étais entièrement conditionné, tu as poussé, poussé, poussé et… encore poussé…

¤

Le jeune homme caressa du bout des doigts la lisière du boxer noir Gundim Klein de Duo. Griffant délicatement la peau sensible et chaude. Les yeux bleus de Prusse se firent encre de chine sous l'excitation naissante. Les joyaux cobalts se voilèrent un tout petit peu plus. Mais ils se voilèrent quand même.

- … et toujours poussé.

¤

Heero glissa alors à peine ses doigts sous l'élastique de la bande, tout en poursuivant:

- Encore et encore…

¤

Le japonais entra délicatement sa main dans le boxer de l'américain et joua avec les poils, comme un chat avec sa pelote de laine.

La grâce d'un chat.

La délicatesse d'une femme.

La tendresse d'un homme.

Le jeune homme poursuivit:

- Tu te targuais de faire ressortir le côté humain en moi…

¤

Heero prit le sexe semi tendu de Duo dans sa main et ne bougea pas.

- Tu m'as offert ton amitié.

¤

Le "soldat" se redressa, releva la tête puis prit le visage de son ami dans son autre paume.

Il le regarda dans les yeux:

- Tu as pleuré pour moi…

¤

L'ex pilote 01ne le caressait toujours pas…

en bas.

Seules ses lèvres bougeaient.

- Tu as renoncé à ta doctrine, à ta propre autocensure « boys don't cry » pour moi…

¤

La main résidant sur le sexe de l'américain était toujours immobile.

Le japonais continua d'une voix suave:

- Toi et les autres m'avez permis de retrouver une part de mon humanité. Mais tu as été le premier à rompre la brèche.

¤

La main chaude semblait comme figée.

Duo restait impassible.

Heero poursuivit :

- Si tu n'avais pas été là j'aurais tué Réléna. Par la suite, non bien sûr. Mais la toute première fois, je l'aurais tuée oui.

Tu ne m'as pas simplement empêché de tirer avec ton arme à feu.

¤

La main était toujours statique, seulement…

Seulement à présent, Duo montrait des signes de nervosité de plus en plus perceptibles. Il essaya de se dégager.

En vain.

Le "ravisseur" continuait, occultant vraisemblablement les tentatives de libération de son camisolé :

- Tu m'as empêché de tirer avec ton cœur. Avec ton regard.

¤

Le "soldat" posa sur Duo un regard compatissant en le voyant se débattre vainement.

La voix de Heero de douce, se fit déterminée:

- Tu m'as apporté un semblant d'espoir. Tu m'as persuadé de considérer ma vie, _toute_ vie humaine, donc. Avec toi contre moi, je n'avais aucune chance.

¤

Le "soldat" serra cette fois le sexe doucement entre ses doigts. La hampe commençaà prendre un peu plus de volume… Et une légère rougeur se mit à colorer les joues de l'ex Shinigami.

- Et tu voudrais que je te laisse ?

¤

L'ex Shinigami entrouvrit ses lèvres pleines pour recouvrer son souffle : Heero l'avait à peine touché.

¤

Le japonais reprit, catégorique et tentateur.

Il n'était plus un soldat, il était chasseur.

- Je vais te rendre à l'humanité à laquelle tu appartiens Duo Maxwell.

¤

Ce fut le seul avertissement pour l'américain, avant que Heero ne l'embrasse à pleine bouche, lui volant son souffle, s'appropriant sa langue.

Et Duo répondit au baiser

malgré lui.

¤

L'américain détacha ses lèvres de celles de Heero avec rage et répondit, tremblant de… colère ??

- Et tu penses que le sexe va me faire revivre ? Tu ne crois pas que j'ai déjà essayé? Et tu trouves logique que toi et moi nous le fassions, comme ça, comme si c'était évident alors que jusqu'à maintenant il se passait que dalle entre nous ?

Heero!!! Nous n'avons jamais été attirés l'un par l'autre.

¤

La main du "chasseur" ne faisait rien d'autre que retenir le sexe de "la proie".

Aucun autre mouvement, si ce n'était à présent la caresse du torse de l'américain, de haut en bas et du bout des doigts, ou un petit bisou emplit de tendresse sur le cœur.

Ni plus, ni moins.

"Heero" ne faisait aucun geste délibérément, ne caressant aucune partie du corps qui en temps normal supplierait d'être touchée.

Le sadisme au service d'une âme…

Le sadisme

à

l'état

pur.

La paume qui tenait le visage de l'ex Shinigami flattait à présent doucement sa taille, apaisant le corps en sueur tout le mettant petit à petit

en

feu.

Combien de temps tiendrait Duo ?

¤

Le japonais répondit au jeune homme, ironique:

- Et nous voilà, faisant bande à part alors que Quatre nous attend… et nous voilà à bander tous les deux. Non, nous ne sommes pas attirés l'un par l'autre Duo.

- C'est une réaction purement physique. Une simple stimulation…

¤

_¤ rame baby rame à te trouver une raison de t'accrocher au radeau, l'auteuse ne t'aide plus… mais bon je t'ai trouvé une excuse sur les treize pages de la première partie et les sept premières pages de la seconde donc il faut que je laisse Heero bouffer son steakloool ¤_

¤

¤

Le japonais prit tout son temps. Il se mit à hauteur du visage de Duo, de sorte qu'il soit à un souffle de lui.

Le mouvement était félin.

Les yeux bleu de Prusse étaient ceux d'un serpent hypnotisant sa proie, la mettant au défit de se soustraire à son regard.

D'en avoir

la

moindre

volonté.

Heero entrouvrit la bouche et une langue insolente vint langoureusement lécher les lèvres tentatrices avant de répondre. Ce geste voila un peu plus le regard d'un certain ex Shinigami.

- Tu réfléchis et tu trouves des excuses au comportement de ton corps ?

¤

Duo ferma les yeux et ne répondit pas. Il essayait d'échapper à ce supplice de Tantale et se frottait malgré lui un peu plus contre la main retenant sa virilité.

La main de son ennemi.

¤

"L'ennemi" poursuivit, impitoyable:

- Si tu penses, donc tu es. Si tu réfléchis au monde qui t'entoures et si tu éprouves des scrupules à ressentir du désir envers une personne c'est que tu as une _conscience_. Si tu étais tellement insensible et vivant dans une sorte d'apathie, tu ne remarquerais ni ne constaterais _rien_.

¤

Le parfait chasseur frotta son nez contre une nuque offerte malgré elle avant de poser ses lèvres entre deux pectoraux et descendre doucement jusqu'au nombril. Une fois arrivé à destination, il glissa la langue à l'intérieur, laissant une trace humide. Puis il souffla doucement.

Il attendit le tressaillement de sa victime avant de continuer d'une voix rauque:

- Tu te contenterais de _vivre_ sans te poser de question Duo.

¤

Les lèvres de Heero se trouvaient à présent sur une hanche blanche qu'il lapa délicatement: un murmure se fit entendre.

Il ne venait pas du "soldat".

¤

Heero souffla, contre la chair humide:

- L'apathie c'est la totale inconscience ou le manque total de réaction.

_Une langue gourmande s'approche de bijoux de chair à l'odeur de musc,_

_odeur entêtante..._

_les caresse à peine,_

_avant que des lèvres en prenne un en bouche._

_Avec douceur._

_La main sur la virilité n'avait toujours pas bougée..._

¤

Duo se releva violemment mais retomba lourdement sur le bureau, entravé qu'il était par sa chemise.

Heero, indifférent aux nuisances sonores provoquées par son élève récalcitrant, poursuivitson explication, contre la peau humidifiée par ses soins:

- C'est comme si tu n'avais pas de cerveau. Or tu es réceptif Duo. O combien réceptif…

¤

_L'une des deux chairs gonflées et lourdes est franchement prise en bouche,_

_sucée un peu plus vigoureusement._

_Le sexe de Duo redoubla de vigueur. _

_Une véritable plainte à présent se faisait entendre… _

_et elle ne venait pas de Heero._

¤

- … quand tu dis que tu t'en fous ce n'est pas vrai.

_Le corps prisonnier est relâché de son étau de douceur moîte._

**¤**

**- **Si tu t'en foutais, tu ne remarquerais même pas ce que je fais. Tu ne chercherais pas à te dégager si tu te moquais réellement de ce que je faisais. Ne confonds pas mépris et apathie.

- Je ne…

- Un soupir : Heero venait de souffler délicatement sur l'objet de son tourment, le délaissant, satisfait.

- Chuuuuut Duo… mais si tu as une petite forme d'apathie, - mais je te rassure, pas une petite forme – tu as surtout un mépris de soi caractérisé.

- Tu ne…

- Chut… je vais te montrer que ton corps ressent. Que ton cœur vit.

- Heero…

- Seulement… Si tu veux quelque chose…

¤

_Une victime torturée plus encore..._

_Une chair jumelle prise entre des lèvres tendres et fermes, avec une délectation non feinte. _

_Heero aimait le sexe et satisfaire ses partenaires, surtout celui qu'il avait face à lui._

_Un partenaire qui avait une âme contrairement à ce qu'il croyait..._

¤

- Hmmmm...

_Une sensation pleinement_ _savourée,_

_littéralement savourée..._

_Une apathie à tout jamais abandonnée ?_

- Il va falloir dire…

- …

- … de quoi tu as _envie_, Duo.

¤

La voix de "Duo" était altérée quand elle donna sa réponse :

- Je ne veux de rien…je veux que tu me laisses tranquille…

¤

Le japonais, avec un sadisme qui aurait fait trembler le Marquis de Sade lui-même se décida à _enfin_ bouger sa main et à imprimer un léger mouvement de va et vient sur le sexe de Duo, reprenant les trésors en bouche. Il répondit alors d'une voix rauque de désir :

- Hmm ? Répète, je n'ai pas entendu…

- Lèche-moi… Tranquille.

- Hmm avec plaisir Duo.

¤

L'ex Shinigami se rendit compte de son lapsus ô combien révélateur et dit d'une voix qui ne cachait en rien la panique qu'il ressentait:

- Non!!!!!

¤

**_Qu'on me donne l'obscurité, puis la lumière_**

**_¤_**

- Hmm

Heero lécha la cime délicatement, la têta un peu, puis lapa la hampe sur toute la longueur.

Plusieurs fois d'affilées.

Lentement.

Jusqu'à ce que le souffle de son partenaire se fasse erratique. Puis il le prit en bouche petit à petit, imprimant de savants mouvements de va et vient… avant de le prendre totalement.

Duo se redressa, criant presque et resta dans cette position, ne retombant pas comme une masse comme auparavant. Heero, anticipant son mouvement, relaxa sa gorge et recula légèrement pour ne pas avoir de réaction de renvoi.

- Hmmm Duo… tu es tellement bon…

¤

_Une confiserie humaine et pour adultes consentants,_

_savourée consciencieusement,_

_prise toute entière..._

_progressivement, sensuellement..._

_puis le rythme se fit effréné,_

_déchaîné..._

¤

- Heero…..

_Un rythme ralenti._

_Un soupir de douce frustration..._

- Heero… hnnn

¤

_Une bouche tentée d'être possédée,_

_tentée d'être pénétrée plus vite, plus profondément..._

_mais la bouche sadique se refusait..._

_la bouche avait le contrôle..._

¤

Le soldat ôta ses lèvres puis répondit d'une voix chaude et tentatrice :

- Dis-le moi Duo…

- Je te hais !!!!!

¤

Un véritable cri de rage.

Ou était-ce un cri du cœur ?

Duo essayait de créer le plus de friction possible pour soulager son érection. Il reprenait contact avec la réalité et la frustration physique. Heero lui faisait reprendre contact en lui faisant perdre pied.

Il le haïssait.

¤

**_Qu'on me donne la haine pour que j'aime l'amour_**

**_¤_**

- Fuck you !

¤

**_Qu'on me donne la haine pour que j'aime l'amour_**

¤

- No! Fuck _You_. Baka.

¤

Le ton du "soldat" s'était fait très très tendre, et l'élan de colère de Duo s'estompa pour ne laisser qu'une émotion vive, violente…

Une émotion… tout court

- Heero….

_Une cime suçotée, puis caressée de la langue._

_Un sexe bandé à faire mal._

- Dis-le. Dis-moi ce que tu veux Duo.

_Des mots murmurés, soufflés contre une chair humide par sa faute..._

- Tu… ah… me tues…

- Tu ¤ lèche ¤ renais de tes cendres. Tel le phénix

¤

**_Qu'on me donne le froid pour que j'aime la flamme_**

- ...

¤

**_On m'a trop donné bien avant l'envie_**

- Tu veux ta petite mort Duo ?

¤

Heero regardait Duo, mais celui-ci avait les yeux fermés sur un visage tendu, expressif. Ses joues étaient enflammées, les mèches de ses cheveux collées aux tempes par la sueur. Ses dents mordaient au sang le pulpe de ses lèvres.

- … nis-moi…

- Nani ???

- Finis-moi… achève-moi… j'ai envie, Heero…

¤

La voix de Duo s'était brisée en un sanglot réprimé. Il essayait désespérément de pénétrerjusqu'à la gardela bouche de son bourreau. Un homme perdu dans le plaisir pouvait être un peu égoïste. Mais il avait été amené malgré lui. Et maintenant il voulait sa délivrance... et tellement plus...

¤

**_J'ai oublié les rêves et les mercis_**

¤

- Hmmm ?

- Fais-moi… oh God… make love to me….

_une réddition à peine un murmurée..._

_Une echo dans la pièce,_

_un echo dans leurs vies._

¤

**_Toutes ces choses qui avaient un prix_**

¤

- Plus tu ressens, plus tu souffres… mais ça en vaut la peine Duo. Ca prouve que tu es en vie.

¤

**_Qui font l'envie de vivre et le désir_**

¤

- Hn…

- Dis-le moi encore Duo… ouvre les yeux...

- ¤ ouvre des yeux voilés ¤ I want you… please… make love to me… I...

- ...

- I need you…

_so much_

**_et le plaisir aussi_**.

¤

- Je vais te faire l'amour Duo…

¤

_Duo était parti au pays (de Candy) mais avec son propre sucre d'orge pour adulte lol_

* * *

La barrière que Duo avait érigée autour de son cœur, de son âme avait cédé. 

Le ravisseurpassa la langue sur ses lèvres doucement, les yeux rivés sur son "otage" avant de reprendre :

¤

- Tu as envie de jouir ¤ ouvre légèrement la bouche ¤ _ici,_ Duo?

**_Qu'on me donne l'envie_**

- My ¤ soupir ¤ god…

_Des paupières lourdes,_

_qui se ferment à nouveau..._

¤

_Un mouvement plus rapide de la main si désespérément inactive au départ..._

_de haut en bas_

_de haut en bas_

_un mouvement de pompe..._

_une chair léchée encore et encore..._

_douceur et force_

_tendresse et violence_

_lenteur et rapidité_

_humidité contre... humidité_

_chair chaude, moite et autolubrifiée_

¤

**_L'envie d'avoir envie_**

- Non ex Shinigami je ne suis pas un Dieu. Mais je vais te donner ta première petite mort…

¤

Heero reprit alors le sexe totalement. Une fois, deux fois, et…

… Duo largua les amarres, hurlant à plein poumons le nom de son libérateur.

**_Qu'on rallume ma vie._**

¤

Mais Heero ne jeta pas l'ancre. Il accueillit l'essence de Duo… de tout son être.

Ils venaient de communier tous les deux. Pour Heero, ce n'était pas seulement un appel des sens, même s'il n'en avait pris vraiment conscience qu'en tenant Duo dans ses bras.

¤

¤

Tant de similitudes.

Tant de différences.

Tant de complexité.

Une complétude évidente.

Seulement si l'on voulait voir au lieu de regarder.

Duo venait de lui demander de lui "faire l'amour", non de le pénétrer, ou autre.

Il était _peut-être_ sous l'effet de l'excitation.

Avec _certitude_ sous l'effet de l'excitation.

Mais il pouvait se contenter de dire "fais-le",ou "vas-y", "viens" ou autre chose.

N'importe quoi.

Il avait dit la seule et unique phrase réconciliatrice.

_Il voulait faire l'amour._

Celle qui n'expliquait rien, mais exprimait tout.

_Il avait besoin d'amour._

Celle qui signifiait que ce qu'ils venaient de partager n'était pas un enjeu

Purement sexuel

_Il avait envie d'amour..._

Sexuel.

Pur.

Instinctif.

Certes.

Mais simplement sexuel ?

Non.

Ça rassurait et ça faisait peur à la fois.

Ça faisait tout et son contraire.

Paradoxal et si complémentaire.

L'ex Shinigami et son soldat solitaire

ne seront

plus jamais seuls

* * *

Heero ôta Duo de la douce prison de ses lèvres, tandis que son sexe se détendait. Le japonais était diablement excité, mais ne souhaitait pas prendreson amiainsi, même s'il avait manifesté son envie de faire l'amour. 

Son envie de lui.

Une envie tout court.

Même s'il savait qu'il n'avait pas violé l'américain, la conscience de Heero lui dictait de ne pas le brusquer plus qu'il ne l'avait fait. Ce n'était pas facile de se réconcilier avec ses émotions, surtout de cette manière.

Cela lui avait pris…

des années, à lui.

Duo aurait besoin de temps pour se retrouver.

¤

- Heero… ¤ Duo, mains derrière le dos, assis sur le bureau, yeux fermés ¤

- Hn ? ¤ gêné, à genou et à terre, assez loin deson interlocuteur ¤

- Laisse-moi…

- ¤ ferme les yeux, peut-être de douleur ¤

- Laisse-moi...

_voix sensuelle, basse, grave…_

- m'occuper de toi… ¤ ouvre les yeux. ¤

_Un regard presque noir de désir, _

_chargé d'émotions… _

_enfin _

- …

¤

L'américain ne laissa pas à Heero le temps de réagir. Avant même que le japonais ne puisse se relever, le Shinigami prit appui sur ses fesses et se jeta sur lui, se retrouvant ainsi à califourchon. Puis, aussi rapidement que lui permettait ses bras entravés et ses jambes pratiquement emmêlées par le pantalon, il réussit à se glisser, telle une anguille, entre les jambes de son "ravisseur".

¤

Le pantalon était zippé, sans boutons.

Il ne portait pas de boucle à sa ceinture.

_Non respect du règlement..._

Duo se décalla, glissant sensuellement son corps entre les jambes de Heero,

de manière à ce que sa tête repose entre ses cuisses ouvertes.

Puis il entreprit de descendre la fermeture éclair dupantalon de Heero…

Avec les dents.

Lentement.

_Dents qui dénudent._

_Langue qui humidifie un boxer blanc._

Duo la ressentait...

Intensément

L'envie…

¤

Il avait envie de toute cette vie, cette vigueur

Il ressentait des émotions contradictoires:

Rage.

Haine.

Colère.

Passion.

Amour.

Désir.

Il avait envie de hurler.

Encore.

Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi vivant.

Jamais il n'avait autant ressenti.

Tant d'émotions faisaient mal.

Surtout quand la barrière tenait bon depuis des années.

¤

Duo prit Heero dans sa bouche à travers le boxer, l'humidifiant de ses lèvres,

De sa langue.

Le soldat, impuissant, ne put que se soumettre à la volonté du Shinigami,

soumis à l'homme entravé par une chemise mais libre d'exprimer son désir.

Libre de vivre.

Plus libre que jamais.

¤

Lejaponais arracha littéralement sa propre chemise, révélant un torse bronzé et très musclé, des bras puissants et une peau lisse, si lisse… et dit:

- Duo… Je… je ne vais pas...

¤

Mais "Duo" ignora les paroles de son amant. Il remonta de la langue le ventre de Heero, puis lécha ses tétons et enfin termina son périple au creux de son cou où il y laissa sa marque. La voix se fit sensuelle, joueuse :

- De quoi as-tu envie Heero ?

- … ahhhhh

¤

Le soldat tremblait. Le Shinigami se fit moqueur:

- Tu as froid Heero ? Tu frissonnes. Tu veux que je te donne la flamme ?

- Hn…..

Heero ôta son sexe lourd du boxer humidifié par les soins de son amant, profitant que la bouche ne soit plus dessus.

Puis il souleva les hanches - et Duo-pour baisser le pantalon.

Enfin il reprit sa position initiale.

- Tu veux t'exiler en moi Heero ?

¤

Duo fit alors glisser ses longs cheveux de soie sur le torse de Heero, tout en descendant lentement vers son nombril, s'arrêtant àcinq centimètres du sexe gorgé ma foi… parfait. Le "soldat" ferma les yeux et trembla plus encore. Il avait de plus en plus chaud et cette voix diabolique menaçait de lui faire perdre une raison qu'il n'était plus trop sûr d'avoir?

¤

- Tu veux que je te donne mes nuits pour rêver de moi le jour Heero?

¤

L'américain avait chuchoté contre un sexe de plus en plus gorgé.

Le soldat parfait avait récolté ce qu'il avait semé.

Le Shinigami était de retour.

¤

**_Qu'on me donne la nuit, pour que j'aime le jour_**

¤

- Oui…

- Tu veux que je te donne ce jour pour patienter à cette nuit… Heero ?

¤

**_Qu'on me donne le jour, pour que j'aime la nuit_**

¤

- ... je veux… j'ai envie…

¤

Le Shinigami continua, implacable:

- As-tu envie de te perdre dans mon corps Heero ?

- Oui…

¤

Le Shinigami lappa en fermant les yeux, puis le prit doucement, presque cérémonieusement entre ses lèvres gourmandes…

Etre en vie faisait mal mais pouvait avoir un goût de peau chaude.

Une odeur de soleil, de sel et de moiteur.

Comme il était bon d'avoir mal…

Le soldat dit d'une voix où il perçait autre chose que de la pure tension sexuelle :

- Duo... koi…omae wa ore no mono da

- Hmm? ¤ s'arrête ¤ Qu'as-tu dit ? Je ne comprends pas… en jap je ne sais que Omae o korosu et baka.

¤

Le ton del'américain était tout doux, presque comme celui d'un enfant.

Heero avait rougi et choisi de ne pas répondre.

Le Shinigami choisit de laisser le soldat l'emporter au Paradis…

Pour l'instant.

Un autre paradis les attendait…

Le regard mutin et le sourire coquin, il dit à son amant:

¤

- Tu veux jouir ¤ se lèche les lèvres, mimant les mouvements précédents de son amant ¤_ ici_, Heero ?

- Je veux jouir _en_ _to_i Duo. ¤ rouvre les yeux. Le regard est lourd ¤Mais il faut que je te détache…

- Non… je préfère… me sentir puissant et impuissant… par ma propre volonté. Pour une fois je me laisse faire, que je le veux…Et que _j'aime_ ça… ¤ baisse les yeux ¤

- Couches-toi sur moi Koi.

- ???? "Koi" encore ?

- Que je puisse te préparer ?

- Qu'est-ce que…

¤

Heero ne souhaitait pas dire à Duo la signification des termes affectueux qu'il avait employé à son égard.

Il avait peur, tout simplement.

Peut-être était-ce un peu tôt pour les grandes déclarations…

pour la possessivité tout du moins.

Il fit à Duo lécher ses doigts un à un longuement afin de le préparer tendrement. Un invité privilégié se présenta alors devant une porte secrète, chaude et accueillante.

Les invitations s'étaient faîtes plus que rares et Heero pouvait le sentir : son amant n'avait pas eu de contacts humains intime et prolongé depuis très longtemps.Cela faisait beaucoup trop longtemps qu'il était tout seul, sans chaleur humaine.

Duo se raidit contre le cou de son amant, mordit son épaule avant de trouver un certain confort et lui dire: «vas-y»

**_¤_**

**_Qui font l'envie de vivre et le désir ._**

¤

L'invité suivant entra avec la même délicatesse mais plus facilement. Pour le Shinigami c'était douloureux mais un peu plus supportable, et à la fin presque confortable.

Un peu plus tard Duo commença à frémir, à soupirer, puis gémir, et mordit plus fort encore l'épaule de Heero.

Le japonais, loin de s'offusquer de la morsure gémit de concert, de plaisir....

**_¤_**

**_Et le plaisir aussi_**

Puis un long râle félin s'échappa de ses lèvres, tandis que son sexe semi érigé jusqu'alors eut un regain de sang. Duo tira très fortement sur ses bras, craquant quelque peu sa chemise.L'ex pilote 01venait de toucher le gros lot. Pour une fois que la loterie comporterait deux vainqueurs…

¤

- Heero… HEERO

_Des doigts qui font l'amour avec plus de vigueur..._

- oui Koi ?

_Un souffle perdu à mesure que les mouvements ralentissent et gagnent en profondeur..._

_¤_

Le soldat parfait lécha la tempe humide du Shinigami avant de dire de sa voix chaude et grave:

- Que veux-tu Duo?

- J'ai…

_Un gémissement_ _qui n'avait rien d'indifférent..._

- je veux ton corps. Donne-moi… donne-moi… ton corps ¤ Johnny forever lol ¤

- ...

- Je te veux toi. Je n'ai pas besoin « d'envie d'avoir envie » Parce que… j'ai _déjà_ envie…

¤

Le japonaisôta ses doigts du corps chaud de Duo sous unmurmure de ce dernier et déclara :

- … alors prends-moi en toi… . Prends-moi tout entier.

- ...

- Viens Duo… viens…

¤

L'américain se redressa et embrassa très tendrement Heero, une grande douceur traversant son regard cobalt. Puis il chuchota :

- J'arrive.

¤

Le calme….

avant la tempête.

¤

Heero aida Duo à se redresser, handicapé qu'il était par ses mains derrière son dos. Il en profita pour lécher une nouvelle fois son torse puis sa clavicule, lui caressa les cheveux, puis lui fit adopter une position assise pour…

le pénétrer.

Doucement.

Centimètre après centimètre.

Constriction.

Douleur.

Chaleur.

Plaisir.

Long.

Fort.

Entier.

En lui.

Entiers.

Ensemble.

¤

Lorsque Heero pénétra totalement en Duo il y eut un silence plus fort que tous les hurlements

Un silence...

Puis le cœur se remit à battre.

Puis les respirations coupées s'accélèrent.

Puis les premiers gémissements montèrent

¤l'unisson

- Aaaah ¤ Duo ¤

- Hmm ¤ Heero, mordille l'épaule de son amant ¤

¤

Le Shinigami lança un regard diabolique à son amant, puis…

… il se mit à prendre possession du soldat de manière frénétique.

Il le prit en lui comme une revanche sur la vie, chevauchant de plus en plus vite, encore et encore, Heero le retenant aux hanches pour pallier à son déséquilibre.

¤

**_Qu'on rallume ma vie._**

- Yes yes oh God…

- ...

¤

Duo montait et descendait, s'empalant sur cet épieu de chair, crucifié jusqu'à l'âme, se retirant presque puis se jetant contre Heero. A ce rythme-là, aucun des deux n'allait tenir…

¤

**_Qu'on rallume ma vie._**

Heero n'était pas en reste. Ne pouvant pas et retenir Duo aux hanches et le caresser de ses mains, il utilisa ses lèvres, léchant, mordillant, volant baiser sur baiser, imprimant les mêmes mouvements fou de son sexe à cette bouche enflammée et affamée, goûtant et buvant jusqu'à la lie, aux cimes du plaisir, aux portes de l'enfer avec cette chaleur qui emprisonnait son corps, aux portes du paradis avec l'âme qui habitait cette enveloppe charnelle.

¤

**_Qu'on rallume ma vie._**

D'un mouvement de hanches particulièrement pervers coupant momentanément le souffle à Heero, Duo réussit à déséquilibrer ce dernier, qui se trouva couché sur le dos brusquement. Puis, sur un regard sadique, Duo s'arrangea pour être pris encore plus profondément.

Il hurla.

Heero aussi.

**_¤_**

**_Qu'on rallume ma vie._**

Les mains du japonais, ainsi libérées, errèrent sur le corps de son amant, alors qu'il menait une danse furieuse, caressa les pectoraux, les cicatrices, les hanches, et malaxa les fesses….Puis une des mains quitta la rondeur charnue pour s'aventurer sur le sexe de l'américain, lui imprimant à l'extérieur les mouvements qu'il effectuait de l'intérieur.

¤

- Ha... aaahh hmmm Heee

- Hnnnnnn.

- Heero! Je veux… I want…

_Un souffle à nouveau perdu..._

- Hnnn

_Perdu dans le désert tu es perdu dans le désert _

¤

Duo, sous la montée du désir, du plaisir et de l'adrénaline réussit dans un hurlement à se libérer les bras, craquant sa chemise, faisant voler les boutons, alors que ses mains, ignorant la douleur et l'engourdissement, se mirent à parcourir le corps de son partenaire.

Et tout cela sans même s'apercevoir qu'il s'était libéré.

¤

**_Qu'on me donne la faim, la soif, puis un festin._**

**_Qu'on rallume ma vie._**

¤

- Heero… come… come with me... _(ds le sens de venir, pas ds le sens hentaii lol)_

- Hai.

¤

Le corps moite, les cheveux collant à leur tempes ils se donnaient l'un à l'autre.

Corps et âme.

En s'appropriant le corps de Heero,

Duo retrouvait le sien.

En s'appropriant le corps de Duo,

Heero prenait ce qui était sien.

Une évidence

née du chaos.

¤

Une vague de plaisir plus intense que les autres, une pression sur sa vigueur, une pénétration plus profonde fit à Duo toucher les étoiles.

Dans un cri il se déversa dans la main de Heero

et retomba sur lui, vidé.

Heero, ne supportant plus toute cette pression autour de sa virilité prit les fesses de son amant à pleines mains et le fit s'empaler sur son sexe.

Une fois.

Deux fois.

Trois fois.

Un dernier baiser avaleur d'âmes

puis l'apothéose.

¤

**_Qu'on rallume ma vie._**

¤

Au moment où les deux jeunes gens s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre - après s'être auparavant nettoyés- Heero posa ses lèvres tout contre l'oreille de son amant. Quand il fut persuadé que son Shinigami s'était endormi, il murmura :

- _Omae ore no mono da_. Tu m'appartiens Duo Maxwell. Jamais plus je ne te laisserais basculer. Tu m'as ramené il y a bien longtemps au monde des vivants, à cette douce violence qu'est la vie.

¤

Duo Maxwell murmura en retour quelques temps après, une fois sûr que Heero était endormi :

- You belong to me Heero. My hero. I'll never let you go nor let myself go either.

¤

Sans savoir qu'ils venaient de s'échanger le plus beau des serments,

_Duo ne comprenant pas le japonais, et Heero étant endormi,_

ils avaient enfin compris.

**_Qu'on me donne l'obscurité, puis la lumière._**

¤

¤

Heero et Duo se préoccuperaient bien plus tard des courbatures, du lieu inapproprié de leurs ébats et de leurs devoirs respectifs.

Pour une fois, la mission c'était eux.

Ils avaient gagné le droit de ne pas penser aux autres.

Ils avaient gagné le droit de vivre.

Et ils allaient vivre…

Enfin.

Ensemble.

* * *

**Bureau du Colonel Winner**

¤

- Ah ahhhhhh ahhhhh oh Quatre

- Hmm encore, encore, oui!!!!

- Ho Quatre… tu as tellement bien fait d'envoyer Heero chercher… vas y continue

- Hmmmm je ne ressentais… oh oui vas y mon cœur n'aies pas peur d'aller plus vite, plus fort….ahhhh….je ne vais pas me briser… hmmm…

- ...

- ... je ne ressentais plus, plus… l'âme de Duo… il fallait… que quelqu'un… avant que… ¤ se mord la lèvre ¤

- ¤ mordille les lèvres de Quatre ¤ apparemment ça a marché mieux que prévu… ton don m'épateras toujours.

- Hmmmm ¤ emprisonne le sexe de Trowa en lui et lui décoche un sourire sadique ¤je vais te montrer moi ¤ voix sensuelle ¤quel don devrait t'épater le _plus…_

¤

Quatre s'était connecté sur Duo, juste pour voir si son âme s'était réveillée, ou éveillée à Heero.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise.

Un déchaînement de désir et de frustration.

Un plaisir sans bornes.

A vous faire disjoncter le cœur…

Alors, ne pouvant pas contenir ce trop-plein d'émotions,

il canalisa son énergie sexuelle sur Trowa

et balança le reste dans les locaux…

Inutile de dire qu'aucun des Colonels des Preventers n'était allé déjeuner aujourd'hui…

**

* * *

****Bureau du Colonel Chang**

¤

- Aaaahhhhhhhhhhh

- Hmmmm Sandor ¤… si bon… si chaud…

* * *

**Bureau de Colonel Marquise**

¤

- Hmmm on… on ne devrait pas Zechs, ce n'est pas mph??? Mph??? Hm...

- Hmmm ¤ rah les hommes ¤.

¤

¤

**_Qu'on me donne l'obscurité, puis la lumière._****_  
_**

¤

¤

**OWARI**

* * *

**Heero**: dans un bureau franchement c'est débile 

**Duo**: ouais franchement c'est naze

**Mithy**: Ohé c'est bon non plus, tu voulais un 4 étoiles alors que t'avais envie de rien Dudule? Peu importe le lieu espèce de chochotte, plains-toi alors qu'Heero t'as servi de traversin humain. Quant à toi Heero si t'es pas content je te case avec J.

**Heero et Duo**: Gloire à notre Mithy, notre DeathSpandex préféré

Mithy ¤sourire sadique¤: voila qui est mieuxlol

¤¤ Sandor est un personnage que j'ai crée pour les besoins d'une fic.

Voili, ce fut LONG et épique J'espère que ça vous aura plu quand même!

a pluche'

Mithy

* * *

**L'Envie **

**Qu'on me donne l'obscurité, puis la lumière.  
Qu'on me donne la faim, la soif, puis un festin.  
Qu'on m'enlève ce qui est vain et secondaire  
Pour que je retrouve le prix de la vie, enfin. **

Qu'on me donne la peine, pour que j'aime dormir.  
Qu'on me donne le froid pour que j'aime la flamme.  
Pour que j'aime ma terre, qu'on me donne l'exil  
Et qu'on m'enferme un an pour rêver à des femmes.

On m'a trop donné bien avant l'envie.  
J'ai oublié les rêves et les mercis,  
Toutes ces choses qui avaient un prix,  
Qui font l'envie de vivre et le désir et le plaisir aussi.  
Qu'on me donne l'envie,  
L'envie d'avoir envie.  
Qu'on rallume ma vie.

Qu'on me donne la haine pour que j'aime l'amour,  
La solitude aussi, pour que j'aime les gens.  
Pour que j'aime le silence, qu'on me fasse des discours  
Et toucher la misère pour respecter l'argent.

Pour que j'aime être sain, vaincre la maladie.  
Qu'on me donne la nuit, pour que j'aime le jour.  
Qu'on me donne le jour, pour que j'aime la nuit,  
Pour que j'aime aujourd'hui, oublier les toujours.

On m'a trop donné bien avant l'envie.  
J'ai oublié les rêves et les mercis,  
Toutes ces choses qui avaient un prix,  
Qui font l'envie de vivre et le désir, et le plaisir aussi.  
Qu'on me donne l'envie,  
L'envie d'avoir envie.  
Qu'on rallume ma vie.

On m'a trop donné bien avant l'envie.  
J'ai oublié les rêves et les mercis.  
Toutes ces choses qui avaient un prix,  
Qui font l'envie de vivre et le désir, et le plaisir aussi.

Qu'on me donne l'envie,  
L'envie d'avoir envie.  
Qu'on rallume ma vie.

Qu'on me donne l'envie,  
L'envie d'avoir envie.  
Qu'on rallume ma vie...


End file.
